Nowe Życie
= W skrócie = = Informacja: = UWAGA, UWAGA!!! PRZEDŁUŻENIE: Do 22 marca opowiadanie pozostaje w zawieszeniu, nowości pojawią się dopiero na początku kwietnia. Ważne info: Poniższa historia zostaje zawieszona do 15 marca, z powodu braku weny, czasu, sił i chęci. O kolejnych decyzjach będziecie powiadomione. Dziękuję za uwagę. = Wstęp = Historia o nastoletniej Nicoli, która zamieszkała z ciocią, by w nowym mieście rozpocząć Nowe Życie. = Powieść = ***Lysander*** Musiałem wreszcie się przełamać i do niej pójść. Zachowywałem się jak jakiś tchórz, ale nie mogłem inaczej. Nie miałem odwagi, by po tych wszystkich oskarżeniach i słowach, które do niej skierowałem, spojrzeć jej w oczy. Sama, z własnej woli przyszła do mnie wtedy, próbowała wytłumaczyć. A ja nie chciałem słuchać tych wyjaśnień, a w zamian prawie nazwałem ją dziwką... W szpitalu tłumaczyła mi, że to Amber uknuła cała tą akcję i nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. I zamiast jej uwierzyć, uwierzyć mojej ukochanej, którą kochałem nad życie, wolałem zignorować to, co mówi i dalej ślepo wierzyć blondynce. Dziewczynie, która od niepamiętnych czasów kłamała i knuła nowe intrygi. Teraz z perspektywy czasu wiedziałem, że nonsensem był wierzyć w to, że Nicola rzuciła się na nią i pobiła. A nawet jeśliby była to prawda, to jakim cudem ot tak pojawiły się tam też jej przyjaciółki? To śmierdziało, i to na kilometr, ale ja nie skojarzyłem sobie takich faktów. A poza tym, dlaczego policja nic nie odkryła, nie sprawdziła, nie podejrzewała? Tak, teraz najlepiej sprawić, by przenieść swoje rozgoryczenie na stróżów prawa, świetnie... To wszystko jest moją winą i w tej kwestii nie ma nic do dodania. Nawet ta zdrada... Dopiero Rozalia wbiła mi do mojej jakże głupiej mózgownicy, że to jedna wielka mistyfikacja urządzona przez Amber. Dowiedziałem się, że rozmawiały w szkole w toalecie i Nicola chciała mi opowiedzieć i przyznać się, ale ta intrygantka podsłuchała to, co mówi, a potem wmówiła mi jakieś zmyślone historie, a ja, idiota, uwierzyłem jej... I oskarżyłem najbliższą memu sercu kobietę, o dwulicowość. Debil do potęgi!!! Jak mogłem stanąć jej naprzeciw i zostawić? Straciłem swoją szansę, w jej oczach stałem się zwykłym gnojkiem. I dobrze mi tak, mam za swoje. Nie zasłużyłem na nią. Nawet po tym, jak całowała się wtedy z tamtym Shonem, miała zamiar się do tego przede mną przyznać, co oznacza, że naprawdę miała wyrzuty sumienia, i... zależy jej na mnie. A raczej zależało, bo po tym, co jej nawymyślałem... pewnie mnie znienawidziła. Tak, to pewne. Ale czy tak, czy siak, powinienem zachować się wobec niej chociaż teraz fair, dlatego muszę ją odwiedzić, chociaż przeprosić. Nie wiem, czy zechce rozmawiać, lecz nie mogę pozwolić, by myślała, że ją ignoruję, bo... mimo wszystko, jest dla mnie najważniejszą osobą na świecie i nie chcę, by się smuciła. Nie wyobrażam sobie nawet, jak zniosłem jej widok takiej zapłakanej w szpitalu, rozżalonej, kiedy była u mnie... Postanowiłem, że wreszcie muszę wziąć się za siebie i pójść do niej. Co z tego, że było rano? Jest około dziewiątej, ale dzisiaj sobota, więc na pewno jest w domu. Bo gdzie indziej miałaby być? Wyszedłem z budynku i kierowałem się w stronę mieszkania rudowłosej. Tak dawno jej nie widziałem... Kiedy już wychodziłem z parku, naszła mnie jedna myśl. Zawróciłem się i pomyślałem, że dobrze byłoby wstąpić do mijanej przeze mnie wcześniej kwiaciarni. Mogłoby się wydawać, że to głupie i naiwne, ale czułbym się jakoś tak... sam nie wiem, jak... Wracałem parkową alejką, by zajść po jakieś kwiaty, gdy nagle zadzwonił mój telefon. Wyjąłem go z kieszeni i spojrzałem na wyświetlacz - Cathrina. Odebrałem. Zapytała się, gdzie położyłem ostatnio kupioną czekoladę. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Od zawsze taka była, nic nie mogło umknąć jej uwadze, a wszelkie słodycze spotkane na drodze stawały się jej ofiarą. Odpowiedziałem jej, że leży w trzeciej szufladzie w szafce nad kuchenką. Wiedziałem, że nic mi nie zostawi, więc zaśmiałem się cicho, a ta się zdziwiła. W tym momencie spojrzałem w dal i zauważyłem, że coś porusza się za oddalony drzewem. Zaciekawiło mnie to, ale pomyślałem zaraz, że to pewnie wiewiórka. Zdążyłem nawet zobaczyć coś rudego, więc to na pewno to małe zwierzę. Znów ruszyłem przed siebie, pogrążając się w rozmowie. Powiedziałem Kate, że wrócę za jakiś czas. Najpierw musiałem w miarę szybko dojść do kwiaciarni, żeby po drodze się nie rozmyślić. Wyszedłem z obrębu zieleni, przeszedłem przez ulicę i idąc prosto, po kilkunastu krokach skręciłem w prawo i wszedłem do niewielkiego, zielonego budynku. Chciałem kupić pospolity, spory bukiet czerwonych róż, ale po wyznaniu florystce, że mają być na przeprosiny, uświadomiła mi, że Nicola mogłaby to źle odebrać, i poradziła mi, bym zdecydował się na fioletowe hiacynty - symbol prośby o przebaczenie, przynajmniej tak twierdziła. Po zakupieniu kwiatów, tym razem skierowałem się prosto w stronę domu dziewczyny. Doszedłem tam w niespełna trzy minuty, co mogło wydawać się niemożliwe, ale to dlatego, że dosłownie biegłem. Ludzie gapili się na mnie z uśmiechem, bo pewnie myśleli, że chcę na spotkanie z narzeczoną, żeby jej się oświadczyć. Gdyby tylko znali prawdę... Byłem właśnie przed bramką do wejścia dużego, żółtego domu. Zawahałem się jeszcze przez moment, ale musiałem się z nią skonfrontować, czy tego chciałem, czy nie. Podniosłem rękę, by zadzwonić domofonem, ale znowu naszła mnie fala niepewności i zatrzymałem się w pół ruchu, nie na długo. Nacisnąłem guzik. Sekundy strasznie się dłużyły, aż zmieniły się w minuty. Zacząłem nerwowo tupać nogą, bo niecierpliwiłem się jak cholera. Przez cały czas, od kiedy tam stałem, absolutnie nikt się nie odezwał. Na początku chciałem się wrócić i przyjść kiedy indziej, ale zaraz zauważyłem, że drzwi wejściowe są lekko uchylone, co oznaczało, że w środku musi ktoś być. Tylko czemu nie chce otworzyć? Sprawdziłem, czy może bramka nie jest otwarta i przekonałem się, że był to dobry ruch. Otwarte. W mojej głowie pojawiły się różne domysły. Najgłupsze scenariusze, jak i straszne wersje, w stylu włamania, lub porwania. Wpadłem do domu i zacząłem rozglądać się po salonie. Moje zachowanie było trochę, hm... dziwne, przecież nikogo nie było w środku. Odłożyłem kwiaty na stolik i zamierzałem sprawdzić jej pokój. Idąc, krzyknąłem kilka razy coś w stylu "Jest tu ktoś?!", ale znów zupełny brak reakcji. Stawiając nogę na pierwszy stopień schodów, coś przykuło moją uwagę. Z tego właśnie miejsca było widać wnętrze łazienki, oczywiście o ile drzwi były otwarte, tak jak teraz. W moje oko wpadła... wyciągnięta noga... W pierwszej chwili się przeraziłem, potem uspokoiłem, a kiedy zapaliłem tam światło... Myślałem, że to sen. Przy wannie, naprzeciwko mnie, leżała cała zakrwawiona Nicola. Spanikowałem, uznałem, że jakiś bandyta się tu włamał, ale gdy zobaczyłem rozszarpane i pocięte nadgarstki, z których lała się krew, a w jednej jej ręce żyletkę, wiedziałem, co jest grane. Rzuciłem się w jej stronę, zgarniając przed tym niebieski ręcznik z szafki. Jednym mocnym pociągnięciem rozerwałem materiał na pół i zacisnąłem każdy z nich na obydwu nadgarstkach dziewczyny, by powstrzymać i zapobiec wykrwawieniu. Wyjąłem telefon i wykręciłem 112. Zdałem sprawozdanie dyspozytorce, która oznajmiła, że wysyła karetkę na podany przeze mnie adres, a potem dała mi jeszcze wskazówki dotyczące tego, jak mam postąpić z dziewczyną. Gdy kobieta rozłączyła się, pozostało mi tylko czekać na pogotowie. Znów kucnąłem przy niej i dotknąłem delikatnie jej zimnego policzka. Kiedy sprawdzałem po raz kolejny tętno... wiedziałem, że jeśli szybko nie przyjadą, to już nigdy więcej nie zobaczę jej żywej. Zacząłem szlochać. Próbowałem się powstrzymać i opanować, ale nie potrafiłem. Mając świadomość, że może umrzeć... zupełnie się rozkleiłem. Nie poradziłbym sobie, nie zniósłbym, gdyby umarła... Lys: Skarbie... Proszę... - zachlipałem - Błagam cię, nie zostawiaj mnie... Nie możesz mi tego zrobić... - oparłem swoją głowę o jej ramię i zatrząsłem się na widok przesiąkniętych krwią ręczników - Przepraszam za wszystko, co ci powiedziałem, za to, jak cię traktowałem... Ale... Wytrzymaj, zaraz przyjadą lekarze, bądź silna... Moje życie bez ciebie straci sens... - szeptałem W tej właśnie chwili usłyszałem dźwięk syren. Wybiegłem na zewnątrz i pomachałem ręką do wychodzących właśnie z pojazdu mężczyzn w geście, że to tutaj. Szybkim krokiem weszli do środka. Nakierowałem ich do łazienki, więc przeszli do tegoż pomieszczenia. Otoczyli dziewczynę dookoła. Lekarz wyjął z torby jakiś stetoskop i zaczął wydawać polecenia: Lek: George, sprawdź puls i tętno. Szybko! Thomas, opaska uciskowa! - podczas, gdy ratownicy wypełniali rozkazy lekarz, ten zwrócił się do mnie - Rozumiem, że to pan ją tu znalazł, tak? Zamiast odpowiedzieć mu na pytanie, to stałem w jednym miejscu z szeroko otwartymi oczami i nie miałem siły, żeby cokolwiek z siebie wydusić. Lys: Ona z tego wyjdzie, prawda? Musi pan coś zrobić, by się obudziła... - jęknąłem Lek: Jak mniemam, pan ją zna. Więc czy wie pan może, jaką poszkodowana ma grupę krwi? Musimy natychmiast podać jej kilka jednostek, ponieważ straciła bardzo dużo tegoż płynu. - w tym czasie dwaj mężczyźnie położyli ją na nosze Geo: Proszę się odsunąć. - polecił, zszedłem z drogi Lekarz ruszył za nimi, a ja tuż obok niego Lek: Jest pan kimś z rodziny, tak? - zapytał, a ja nie odezwałem się - Badania grupy krwi będą trwały zbyt długo. Do tego czasu, czasu przetłoczenia i podania odpowiedniej grupy... pacjentka najprawdopodobniej umrze. - dokończył Spojrzałem na niego z przerażeniem. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Jakoś nigdy nie potrzebowałem informacji i nie wypytywałem jej o takie rzeczy. I to był błąd. A teraz... ona umrze... Nie! Nie dopuszczę do tego, muszę zareagować i się dowiedzieć. Lys: Titi! - wrzasnąłem Lek: Słucham? - zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na mnie jak na jakiegoś idiotę Z powrotem pobiegłem do łazienki i rzuciłem się do torebki leżącej koło kosza na brudy. Otworzyłem ją w poszukiwaniu telefonu i numeru jej komórki. Nie było w niej jednak nic, prócz chusteczek, kosmetyków i drobnych. Cholera! Zaraz, chwila, muszę coś wymyślić. Gdzieś muszą być jakieś dokumenty, w których będzie ta informacja. Albo... wiem! Widziałem w korytarzu na kalendarzu telefony kontaktowe do niej, biura i jeszcze gdzieś tam. Pobiegłem. Tak! Całe szczęście nie wydawało mi się, więc szybko wystukałem w swoim telefonie numer i rozpocząłem połączenie. Jak błyskawica pognałem w stronę odjeżdżającej karetki z komórką przy uchu. Lys: Stop! - wrzasnąłem Zza szyby wyjrzał ratownik i powiedział coś lekarzowi. Tylne drzwi pojazdu otworzyły się, a ja wskoczyłem do środka. Samochód ruszył na sygnale. Przez ten rozgardiasz nie zwróciłem uwagi na spory tłum ludzi, którzy zebrali się przed domem i obserwowali całą akcję. Darli się, plotkowali, jakby nie zauważyli, że tu chodzi o życie człowieka. To dopiero nazywa się wścibstwo. Lek: Dowiedział się pan? - zapytał Lys: Próbuję, właśnie dzwonię. - odparłem zdenerwowany, że nie odbiera Lek: Proszę się pospieszyć, musimy zadzwonić do szpitala, żeby przygotowali jednostki krwi dla pacjentki. - powiedział, po raz kolejny mierząc tętno Lys: Dob... - urwałem, bo właśnie odezwała się Titi Titi: Słucham? Lys: Dzień dobry, chciałem zapytać... To znaczy, mam na imię Nicola i dzwonię w sprawie Lysandra. - odparłem Titi: Nie rozumiem... - mruknęła Walnąłem się w czoło, robiąc natanielowego facepalma. Lys: To znaczy, chodzi o Nicolę, bo... Potrzebuję wiadomości o jej grupie krwi... - jąkałem się Nastała cisza. Titi: Rozumiem, że mówi Lysander. Po co ci ta wiadomość? - zapytała podejrzliwie, nic nie rozumiejąc Lys: Znalazłem ją w domu, ona... próbowała popełnić samobójstwo, tnąc się... - wydukałem Titi: Słucham?! O czym ty mówisz? Lys: Wezwałem pogotowie, teraz właśnie jadę karetką do szpitala, a lekarze muszą podać jej krew... A do tego musi być znana grupa... Titi: Daj mi jakiegoś wolnego ratownika. - zażądała Zdziwiłem się, że zachowała taki spokój. Chociaż pewnie miała świadomość, że nerwy tylko przeszkodzą w tej sprawie. Lys: Panie doktorze... - zacząłem Spojrzał na mnie natychmiast. Nawet nie musiałem kończyć, bo najwyraźniej wiedział, o co mi chodzi. Przejął moją komórkę i rozpoczął rozmowę. Miałem ogromną nadzieję, że kobieta rozwieje wszystkie wątpliwości i uratujemy Nicolę. I znowu rozczarowanie... Po dwóch minutach rozmowy, odsunął urządzenie od ucha i zapatrzył się w jakiś punkt na drzwiach, nic nie mówiąc. Lys: Co się dzieje? - martwiłem się Już nie wytrzymywałem... Przede mną leżała nieprzytomna Nicola, i nie było pewnym, czy przeżyje. A w dodatku nie chciano mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi... Dosłownie sekundę po zakończeniu moich krótkich smętów, mężczyzna w brązowym płaszczu, pod którym był biały fartuch, odłożył mój telefon, a wyjął z torby własny. Bez słowa wybrał jakiś numer i już po kilku sygnałach, odebrano. Lek: Liso, mam prośbę. Wieziemy właśnie niedoszłą samobójczynię i potrzeba nam krwi. Wsłuchał się w aparat. Lek: Grupa? - westchnął - Opiekunka dziewczyny jej nie zna, a dokumenty z jej wynikami zostały u jej biologicznej matki, z którą nie ma żadnego kontaktu. Kobieta przypuszcza, że to albo grupa A-, albo B-. Oboje wiemy, że w każdym przypadku przyjmie się krew O-. - rzekł zdecydowanie Teraz mówiła coś ta cała Lisa. Lek: Słucham? Jak to się skończyła?! Co to ma, do cholery, znaczyć?! Ze spokojem mi mówisz, że O- się skończyła?! - podniósł głos Słuchał, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Lek: Dobrze, posłuchaj mnie, uspokójmy się. Do A- będzie pasowała A-, do B- - B-. Musimy zaryzykować. Znów mówiła coś ta kobieta. Lek: Wiem, że to niedozwolone. Ale zrozum też, że jeśli nie zdecydujemy się na którąś z nich bez badań, dziewczyna ma 50% szans, by przeżyć, a w przeciwnym wypadku... po prostu umrze, bo musi natychmiast dostać krew. To ja ja jestem lekarzem i ja decyduję o takich poczynaniach, dlatego to tylko i wyłącznie moja decyzja i biorę wszystkie konsekwencje na siebie bez względu na wynik, rozumiesz? Dziesięć jednostek ma być gotowych na nasz przyjazd, a będziemy za około pięć minut. - powiedział Serce podeszło mi do gardła. Jak to ma szansę pół na pół, by zostać uratowaną? Ona nie może umrzeć... Lek: Grupa? - zastanowił się, nic dziwnego, skoro od tej decyzji będzie zależało życie człowieka "Mojej ukochanej..." - pomyślałem Lek: Przyszykuj A-. - i po chwili się rozłączył W dalszej części drogi nikt się nie odzywał. A ja nawet się nie zapytałem o cokolwiek, nie podziękowałem, nie sprzeciwiłem się. Nie dałem rady. Z myślą, że mogę już nigdy nie zobaczyć jej promiennego uśmiechu, nie usłyszeć anielskiego głosu, jedwabistego, radosnego śmiechu... Tego, jak się z kimś drażni, jak się czerwieni i rumieni... Chciało mi się płakać. Boże, czemu ona to zrobiła? Dlaczego?! Podszedłem do niej i dotknąłem jej lśniących, puszystych włosów, ale oczywiście nie dane mi było długo jej dotykać. Lek: Proszę się odsunąć. A przynajmniej zaprzestać kontaktu z poszkodowaną. - pouczył Odsunąłem od niej rękę, ale mimo rozkazu, kucnąłem i zwróciłem twarz w jej stronę. Zacząłem do niej mówić. Co z tego, że mnie nie słyszy? Lys: Kotku... Słoneczko, wiem, że dasz radę. - uśmiechnąłem się przez łzy - Jesteś twarda, zawsze to wiedziałem. Nigdy nie poddajesz się bez walki... - uciąłem, żeby otrzeć spływającą po moim policzku łzę - i teraz też się nie poddasz, prawda? Nie zostawisz mnie, na pewno. Wygrasz tę walkę, jestem przekonany. Znów będziemy szczęśliwi, ale proszę, błagam... wytrzymaj, wygraj... - rozżaliłem się - Przeżyj... - jęknąłem Byłem tak bardzo zapatrzony w nią, w mój największy skarb, że nie zauważyłem ich wzroku. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie ze współczuciem i widocznym smutkiem w oczach. A lekarz teraz pewnie wiedział, kim byłem dla niej, a ona dla mnie... Co z tego, że "faceci nie płaczą"? Jeśli chodziło o nią, nie martwiłem się, co pomyślą sobie inni, w takim momencie szczerze miałem to gdzieś. Z pod moich powiek ulały się kolejne dwie łzy, ale były one ostatnimi. Być może tak, jak i widok rudowłosej... Pewnie myślała, że jej nienawidzę i sama miała do mnie potworny żal, a teraz... mogę już nie mieć szansy na wytłumaczenie i wyznanie jej, że jest całym moim światem. Tego, jak bardzo ją kocham, jak codziennie wygarniam sobie, że strasznie ją skrzywdziłem, i każdego dnia, kiedy tylko patrzę w lustro, chce mi się wymiotować na swój widok, przypominając obraz zapłakanej, przepraszającej dziewczyny i mojej reakcji, czyli odrzucenia i zostawienia... Kurde, no! Dlaczego ja jestem tak wielkim idiotą?! Wystarczyło kilka sytuacji, i po naszym związku zostały już jedynie wspomnienia... Ciekawe, co by było, gdybym wtedy z nią porozmawiał i wybaczył, wspierał podczas tamtego oskarżenia o rzekome pobicie... Mogliśmy być razem szczęśliwi, ale przez moją pieprzoną dumę... zniszczyłem wszystko... WSZYSTKO...! Pojazd zatrzymał się, ratownicy wybiegli na zewnątrz i otworzyli tylne drzwi, natomiast lekarz w tym czasie obejrzał raz jeszcze ręce dziewczyny, sprawdził parametry życiowe. Została wyniesiona z karetki i jak mniemam po tym, co nakazano, zaniesiona na ostry dyżur. *** Siedziałem na korytarzu przed jej salą i aż dygotałem z nerwów. Od pół godziny, kiedy pojawiliśmy się tu, nikt nic mi nie powiedział o stanie jej zdrowia. Wszyscy biegali wokół niej, coś przynosili, odnosili, zabierali, podawali. Zadzwoniłem też do kilku osób z informacją, że jestem w szpitalu, a Nicola leży na oddziale. Byli to między innymi Rozalia, Kastiel i Nataniel - pomyślałem, że powinien wiedzieć, jako gospodarz. Do ciotki dziewczyny nie musiałem telefonować, gdyż już wcześniej, podczas jazdy, poinformowałem Titi o tym fakcie. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy zacząłem obgryzać paznokcie. Siedziałem, a mimo to nogi miałem jak z waty. Dlaczego, dlaczego ona to zrobiła?! Czemu chciała się zabić? ...: Co z nią? Co się w ogóle stało? Wyprostowałem się i zobaczyłem biegnącą ku mnie Rozalię. Spuściłem wzrok, nie miałem siły, żeby teraz opowiadać o całej sytuacji. Stanęła przed szybą oddzielającą korytarz od sali szpitalnej i wpatrzyła się w to, co dzieje się w środku. Potem przeniosła wzrok na mnie, zauważyłem to kątem oka, ale nadal nie podniosłem głowy. Podeszła do krzesła, na którym siedziałem i usiadła obok. Objęła mnie rękoma i zaczęła delikatnie nas kołysać. Roz: Hej, powiedz mi, dlaczego, co się wydarzyło. - poprosiła spokojnie Przez moment układałem sobie w głowie to, co się stało i co powiedzieć dziewczynie. Lys: Ona... W łazience, w... domu... Dlaczego? - jąkałem się, chowając twarz w dłonie Riz: Uspokój się, powiedz powoli. - powtórzyła łagodnie Milczałem. Roz: Widziałam się z nią jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem, a Iris i Viola dzisiaj. Jak się tutaj znalazła? - dociekała nadal Nabrałem głęboko powietrza do płuc i zamknąłem oczy. Lys: Mówiłaś... Że mnie kocha i żałuje... Kupiłem kwiaty i poszedłem tam... - umilkłem Roz: I co dalej? Lys: Nikt nie otwierał, drzwi były otwarte, więc wszedłem... Roz: Lysiu, pomału, spokojnie. Co było potem? Pokłóciliście się? U-uderzyłeś ją? - zapytała niepewnie Słysząc jej słowa, wstałem gwałtownie. Lys: Co ty sugerujesz? Że jestem damskim bokserem i miałbym odwagę pobić kobietę? - uniosłem się Patrzyła na mnie przepraszająco, po czym pociągnęła mnie ra rękę, bym usiadł. Zrobiłem to, a ta zaczęła: Roz: Powiedz mi chociaż, co się z nią stało? Lys: Wszedłem do łazienki, a tam... leżała ona... Pocięła się, próbowała zabić... - rzekłem, co rusz przerywając Na jej twarzy pojawiło zmartwienie, strach, smutek, niedowierzanie i żal. Patrzyła na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wiedziałem, że ta informacja kompletnie ją załamała. A to jeszcze nie było wszystko... Lys: A na dodatek... grupa krwi... Titi jej nie zna, więc lekarz... - nie mogłem dokończyć ...: Boże, co z nią?! Jak się czuje?! W naszą stronę biegła długowłosa kobieta. Tak jak wcześniej Rozalia, tak i Titi podbiegła do szyby. Oczywiste też było, że kazała mi wyjaśnić, jak do tego doszło. Na szczęście wyręczyła mnie w tym białowłosa, chociaż na koniec i tak musiałem dokończyć moją wcześniejszą wypowiedź. Lys: Lekarz musiał zaryzykować... - spuściłem wzrok - Nie wiadomo, co z nią będzie... - w końcu to wyplułem Nastała cisza, jakby obydwie przetrawiały tą wiadomość. Kiedy wreszcie chciały coś powiedzieć, z sali wyszedł lekarz. Ciotka Nicoli natychmiast zerwała się z krzesła, podbiegła do mężczyzny i zapytała: Titi: P-panie doktorze, co z nią? - w jej głosie słychać było nadzieję Westchnął głęboko, dlatego byłem pewny, że nie jest zbyt kolorowo. Lek: Podaliśmy krew, zatamowaliśmy krwotok, także wszystko, co mogliśmy, zrobiliśmy. Najbliższe, myślę, dwie godziny, będą decydujące i w największym stopniu zaważy na stanie zdrowia. W tym czasie okaże się, czy decyzja, którą podjąłem była dobra i czy ryzyko się opłaci. Titi: Ale... dlaczego naraża pan moją siostrzenicę na takie ryzyko? Co będzie, jeśli... - nie mogła dokończyć, bo jej głos całkowicie się załamał Lek: Teraz pobraliśmy krew do badań grupy, żeby było już wiadomym, natomiast laboranta nie ma w tej chwili, więc musimy odesłać próbkę do prywatnego laboratorium, ale na wynik trzeba będzie czekać około trzech godzin, a to zdecydowanie byłoby zbyt długo. Tłumaczyłem już, że w przeciwnym razie dziewczyna nie przeżyłaby. A teraz ma szansę pół na pół. - rzekł Titi: Czy... Czy to znaczy, że ona... nadal może umrzeć? - jej głos zadrżał i w drugiej połowie załamał się Lek: Radzę przygotować się na najgorsze. - dotknął ramienia kobiety, a potem odszedł Titi nie zareagowała, nie odwróciła się, tylko wypowiedziała cicho kilka słów: Titi: Ona nie może umrzeć... - niecałą godzinę temu mówiłem dokładnie to samo, co za zbieg okoliczności Zauważyłem, że Rozalia, słysząc słowa doktora, popłakała się. Co ja mówię, przecież sam także byłem na skraju załamania. Usiedliśmy na sąsiednich krzesłach w rządku. Na zniszczonych, obdartych, starych i niewygodnych siedzeniach, pragnę dodać, choć w sumie to nie zwróciłem na to większej uwagi. Po raz kolejny zakryłem dłońmi twarz i znowu zacząłem się obwiniać o zaistniałą sytuację. Od ponad kwadransa nie odzywaliśmy się wcale, spoczywając na krzesłach. Właściwie, to może ktoś coś mówił, ale nawet jeśli, to i tak bym nie usłyszał, ponieważ całkowicie się wyłączyłem, aż do teraz. Spostrzegłem śpiącą Rozalię, opartą o ramię Titi, która także spała, tyle, że ta głowę zwiesiła. Trochę się zdziwiłem, że są tak zmęczone, ale w końcu to całkiem normalne, były wykończone nerwowo, co nie trudno odkryć. Usłyszałem rozsuwanie się drzwi, więc swój wzrok natychmiast skierowałem w tamtą stronę. Z sali wychodziła pielęgniarka, a przed wyjściem rzuciła jeszcze do pozostałego w środku, jak mniemam, stażysty, czy tam pielęgniarza. Piel: Panie Jacobie, bardzo proszę obserwować stan pacjentki i w razie jakichkolwiek nieprawidłowości zawołać lekarza. - poleciła ozięble, na co kiwnął głową - I jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę, że przysypia pan na dyżurze, to będzie pan miał poważną rozmowę u ordynatora. Jest pan tutaj tylko stażystą, więc nie potrzeba wiele, by pan stąd wyleciał. - rzekła srogo Sta: Oczywiście, pani Bruner. To był jednorazowy incydent i więcej się nie powrórzy. Byłem zmęczony. - tłumaczył się Piel: Mało mnie to obchodzi. I nie interesuje mnie, dlaczego jest pan tak wykończony i co robił pan w nocy. - prychnęła - Jak dla mnie to w sumie możesz spać, będzie mi na rękę, jeśli wylecisz. - syknęła - Zrozumiano? I nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, zasunęła drzwi. W tym momencie poderwałem się z krzesła i chciałem wypytać ją o Nicolę. Lys: Przepraszam, może mi pani powiedzieć, co z tą dziewczyną? - starałem się być miły, by mnie nie potraktowała tak, jak przed chwilą tego chłopaka, ale to na nic się nie zdało. Piel: Czy ja panu wyglądam na lekarza, albo jakąś informatorkę?! - naskoczyła na mnie z jadem w głosie Las: Pani wybaczy, myślałem... - przerwała mi Piel: Od myślenia to są inni. - prychnęła, i nim zdążyłem jej coś odpowiedzieć, wyminęła moją osobę i poszła Lys: Jędza. - mruknąłem pod nosem, gdy była już za moimi plecami Piel: Nie pozwalaj sobie, chłopcze. Wszystko słyszałam, pyskaczu. - odwróciłem się do niej i zobaczyłem na jej twarzy uśmiech - Porozmawiaj z tym stażystą... - ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem - Od siedmiu boleści. - dodała ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Ruszyła przed siebie i tyle ją widziałem. Westchnąłem i potarłem palcami skronie. Głowa mi dosłownie pękała, myślałem, że eksploduję. I jak zawsze, oczywiście jeszcze coś musiało mnie wkurzyć. A konkretniej nie coś, a ktoś. Odwróciłem się i chciałem wejść do środka, by porozmawiać o rudowłosej. Rozsunąłem cicho drzwi i zastygłem. Przy łóżku, na którym leżała dziewczyna, siedział ten cały stażysta i trzymał ją za rękę. Zmarszczyłem mocno brwi. Sta: Nie miałem okazji, by cokolwiek ci powiedzieć... - rzekł - Nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłaś, ale musisz być silna. - kontynuował Chciałem zapytać, o czym on mówi, że przecież się nie znają, ale ten wznowił swoją wypowiedź. A słowa, które po chwili wymówił, zupełnie wytrąciły mnie z równowagi. Sta: Kiedy byliśmy wczoraj razem w pokoju, to zauważyłem, że coś cię gryzie, ale nie sądziłem, że to takie poważne. Powinie... - nie zdołał dokończyć Podleciałem do niego z prędkością światła i chwyciłem od tyłu za fraki. Nie mogłem słuchać tego, co mówi. Nie miał prawa jej dotykać i mówić do niej w ten sposób, kimkolwiek był. Widziałem jego zdezorientowaną minę i by jeszcze bardziej go zadziwić, przywaliłem mu lewym sierpowym prościutko w szczękę, coś chrupnęło. Obym złamał mu ją tym uderzeniem. Chłopak jęknął dość głośno, a ja kolejnym zamachem przyłożyłem tym razem w brzuch. Zgiął się wpół, trzymając za niego rękoma. W tym momencie do sali wpadła Rozalia, a za nią lekarz, pewnie zaniepokojeni hałasem. Nie zwróciwszy większej uwagi na ich obecność, nadal pastwiłem się nad tym śmierdzącym gnojkiem. Kiedy miałem zamiar załatwić go ostatnim, najmocniejszym ciosem, zostałem unieruchomiony. Mężczyzna trzymał mnie z tyłu za ręce, a Rozalia klęknęła przy tym... stażyście... Roz: Boże, Jake... Dasz radę wstać? - zapytała zatroskana Kurde, o co biega? Czemu mówi do niego po imieniu? Znają się? I dlaczego nic nie powiedziała do mnie, jakby ignorowała moją osobę? Co tu się do cholery dzieje?! Lek: Przepraszam panią, zna pani pana Vacelmana? Roz: Tak, tak, znam... Jake? Wstaniesz? Sta: Yhm... Wstanę... Chy-chyba... Trzymając go za rękę, powoli się podnieśli. Lek: Mógłbym prosić, by zaprowadziła go pani do gabinetu obok? W środku zajmą się Jacobem. - poprosił - A ja podejmę odpowiednie kroki w związku z tym panem. - chodziło mu o mnie Roz: Oczywiście, ale panie doktorze... proszę nie dzwonić po policję, zaraz wszystko wyjaśnimy, proszę... Lysiu, dlaczego uderzyłeś Jake? Lek: Decyzja o zawiadomieniu o pobiciu policji będzie zależała tylko i wyłącznie od pana Vacelmana, potem to załatwimy, a teraz proszę go zaprowadzić do pokoju obok. - wyszli - A teraz my sobie porozmawiamy, tylko na korytarzu, by nie przeszkadzać pacjentce. Wyprowadził mnie na korytarz, a tam wznowił swoje przemówienie Lek: Nie wiem, co panu, że tak powiem, odbiło, ale takie zachowanie jest bynajmniej nie na miejscu, wręcz karygodne. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydał mi pan się odpowiedzialny, ale jednak to prawda, że pozory mylą, cóż... Rzucił się pan na mojego pomocnika, jak, za przeproszenien, jakiś prymitywny dzikus. - powiedział z niewyobrażalnym spokojem Szczerze? Myślałem, że pęknę. Ten facet mnie najnormalniej rozśmieszył i nic więcej. "Co panu odbiło.", " Jak, za przeproszenien, jakiś prymitywny dzikus.". O ja cie nie mogę, jeszcze chwila słuchania takich tekstów, a parsknę śmiechem. No dobra, okej, może faktycznie nie powinienem tak z nim postępować, ale już nie wytrzymałem. Musiałem się jakoś wyżyć, wyładować wszystkie żale, które mnie dręczyły. Rozdrażnił mnie i już dłużej po prostu nie mogłem. Lek: O dalszych krokach zadecyduje pan Vacelman, a ja nie będę zawiadamiał policji. Chcę, by to był wybór Jacoba. Moim jedynym poleceniem w tej sprawie jest wydalenie pana z obszaru szpitala. - rzekł Załamałem się. Miałem siedzieć w domu, kiedy ona toczyła walkę o przeżycie? Lys: Doktorze, rozumiem, że źle zrobiłem, natomiast nie mogę stąd wyjść, proszę mnie zrozumieć... - jęknąłem Lek: Albo wyjdzie pan z terenu szpitalnego z własnej woli i będzie mógł wrócić dopiero przy bezpośrednim zagrożeniu zdrowia, lub życia, albo wezwę odpowiednie służby i zostanie pan przewieziony natychmiast na komisariat. Co pan wybiera? Zacisnąłem usta w cienką, ciasną linię. Wiedziałem, że nie mam innego wyjścia, jak tylko wykonać jego polecenie. Nic nie mówiąc, ruszyłem w przeciwną stronę. Kurde, mogłem się opanować, domyślić się, że to może się tak skończyć! Niech do piorun trzaśnie... Usiadłem na ławce przy wejściu. Oparłem brodę o dłonie, a te - o kolana. Teraz naszły mnie następne pytania. A dotyczyły one słów wypowiedzianych przez tego, którego niedawno nieźle urządziłem. "Kiedy byliśmy wczoraj razem w pokoju...", co to ma znaczyć? Razem? W pokoju?! Chwila... To nie może być prawda... Ale właściwie, wszystko układa się w absolutnie logiczną całość. Wywnioskowałem, że oboje się znają. Ją znalazłem ubraną w sukienkę, uczesaną, umalowaną. A on... powiedział, że jest zmęczony. Już wiem, czym... Jasna cholera! Niech to nie okaże się prawdą, bo nie zniosę, jeśli wybierze kogoś innego. W sumie, skoro jest z tym swoim Jacobem, to niech spada i idzie do niego, jak tak się kochają, ja im przeszkadzać nie będę. Nie! Co ja gadam?! Nie odpuszczę jej, do końca będę się starał, by mi wybaczyła. Tym razem swój honor to se, za przeproszeniem, w dupę wsadzę. Pójdę do Rozalii i z nią porozmawiam. Muszę wiedzieć, czy oni są ze sobą, czy nie. Ale jest jeden problem. Jak się tam dostanę? Wstałem i nerwowo przeszedłem się wzdłuż chodnika. Wtem poczułem mocne uderzenie w ramię. Kto by inny, jak nie Kastiel? Kas: Siema brachu! Czemu tu jesteś, do cholerki? Okres ci się spóźnia, czy jak? - zapytał wesoło W jednej chwili się odwróciłem. Lys: Zamknij się! - wydarłem się na niego - Będziesz sobie z tego żarty stroił?! - syknąłem Kas: Co? Czyli... naprawdę masz okres? - zmarszczył czoło - A to nie występuje tylko u bab? - podrapał się po głowie z zamyśloną miną, po czym wzruszył ramionami - Widocznie coś mi się popierdzieliło. Lys: Piłeś? - zapytałem nagle, bo coś w jego zachowaniu mnie zaniepokoiło Kas: Tak. - popatrzyłem na niego srogo - Wczoraj. - dodał, czym jeszcze bardziej się wkopał - Ale tylko jedno piwko. - tłumaczył Lys: I pewnie nie wiesz, co się stało, tak? - zapytałem, a ten potwierdził - Nicola... - zacząłem Kas: Nicola? Co z nią?! Zauważyłem, że był zmartwiony, a Kastiel nigdy nie przejmował się nikim. Wiedziałem, co to oznacza, ale nie chciałem przyjmować tego do wiadomości. Że w moim największym kumplu będę mógł mieć konkurenta. Konkurenta w zdobyciu uczuć rudowłosej. Bo nie oszukujmy się, wyraźnie był nią zainteresowany. I bez względu na to, czy traktował ją jako kolejną zabawkę, czy jako tą jedyną, nie mogłem pozwolić, bym stracił ją na jego korzyść. Lys: Ona... Się pocięła. - z uwagą obserwowałem reakcję czerwonowłosego Kas: Co kurwa?! - wydarł się - Jak to się pocięła?! Patrzył na mnie zarazem zdenerwowanym, jak i przerażonym wzrokiem. Lys: Znalazłem ją w łazience, prawie się wykrwawiła... Kas: Ja pier... - chrząknął - Żyje? - zapytał z wyczuwalną nadzieją w głosie Lys: Tak, ale... Zresztą, sam się dowiedz. Pod salą jest Rozalia i Titi. Kas: Titi? Ciotka Nicoli? - potaknąłem - I jesteś z nią na ty? - zdziwił się - No, brawo, brawo, stary. - zaśmiał się, szturchając mnie łokciem w żebra Lys: Uspokój się, to nie jest ani trochę zabawne. - mruknąłem - Leży w sali numer dwa, idź. Zapytasz się jakiejś pielęgniarki o drogę. - poleciłem Kas: A czemu ty nie możesz mnie tam zaprowadzić? - zirytował się Lys: Bo ja mam zakaz. - odparłem Kas: Że co proszę? - zdziwił się Lys: Pobiłem tam jednego gościa i mnie wywalili. - powiedziałem niby od niechcenia Patrzył na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym zagwizdał na głos. Kas: No, no, no... O co poszło? - zaciekawił się - Zresztą, nieważne, muszę iść. Ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę budynku, ale go zatrzymałem, mówiąc: Lys: Poinformujecie mnie, jak czegokolwiek się o niej dowiecie, okej? Kiedy powiedzą, co z tą krwią, dobra? Kas: Z jaką krwią, do jasnej ciasnej? - znów zmarszczył czoło Lys: Dowiesz się w środku. Ponawiam pytanie: okej? - kiwnął, po czym kontynuował drogę - Jeszcze jedno... Odwrócił się, robiąc zniecierpliwioną minę. Lys: Kastiel, mam nadzieję, że zachowałeś się i nadal zachowasz tak, jak na przyjaciela przystało, w sprawie Nicoli. - powiedziałem z powagą Patrzył ba mnie uważnie, a właściwie wwiercał mi się w oczy. Kas: Gdybyś tylko wiedział... - mruknął cicho i odszedł Nie bardzo wiedziałem, jak mam to odebrać. Czy pozytywnie, czy negatywnie. Jedno było pewne - będę o nią walczył bez względu na wszystko... *** Siedziałem już na tej ławce chyba z godzinę, jak nie więcej. Zmarzłem tak, że cały dygotałem, a nogi to mi chyba zamarzły, nie mogłem nimi ruszać. Od czasu, gdy wyszedłem za szpitala, nikt do mnie nie wyszedł. Myślałem, że zwariuję z tej niepewności. Mogliby chociaż przyjść i porozmawiać! A tak, to musiałem siedzieć tam sam jak palec i oglądać jakieś pieprzone tuje... Wariowałem. Dlaczego nie mogłem się wtedy opanować?! No dlaczego?! Bo mnie poniosło, tak brzmi odpowiedź. Dobra, wyjmuję telefon i wybieram numer Rozalii, dopiero teraz to mi do głowy przyszło. Dowiem się czegoś przynajmniej. Przyłożyłem komórkę do ucha, po pierwszym sygnale rozłączyła się. O co jej chodzi?! Zaraz się przekonałem. Wybiegła ze środka niczym błyskawica, potrącając przy tym jakiegoś starszego mężczyznę. Z jej miny wywnioskowałem, że to coś ważnego. Chociaż właściwie nie mogłoby być inaczej, skoro chodziło o życie człowieka. Wstałem gwałtownie, a ta podbiegła do mnie, zatrzymując się w odległości, może czterech metrów. Z jej wyrazu twarzy próbowałem wywnioskować, co chce mi powiedzieć. Obserwowałem uważnie każdy jej ruch, mrugnięcie okiem, drgnięcie ust. Nie potrafiłem niestety z tego wysnuć jakichkolwiek wniosków, domysłów. Po prostu zero. A ona nadal nic nie mówiła. Nie musiała. Domyśliłem się. Z oczu polały mi się pierwsze w przeciągu godziny, łzy. Ona... odeszła... Jednak mnie zostawiła, opuściła... Chciałem porozmawiać, przeprosić, a teraz... nie będę miał takiej szansy. Już nigdy... Roz: Lysiu, uspokój się, ja jeszcze nic nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje... Tylko, lekarz niedawno został zawołany, biegają po sali, coś mierzą, badają, ale wszyscy mamy nadzieję, że... to nie chodzi o to... W jej oczach także zaszkliły się łzy, dlatego odwróciła głowę, bym ich nie dostrzegł. Na marne. Roz: Chodź. Doktor zaraz wyjdzie i powie, co z nią. - szepnęła niemrawo Lys: Nie mogę... - jęknąłem Roz: Idziesz. To ważne, musisz usłyszeć, jaki jest wynik, co dalej. Poza tym, załatwiłam z Jakiem sprawę. Masz przyjść i go przeprosić, wtedy odpuści i sprawa pójdzie w niepamięć z uwagi na to, że jesteś moim przyjacielem. - uśmiechnęła się, jakoś tak smutno Nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Iść i przepraszać? No chyba jej się coś przyśniło. Jestem wściekły na tego gostka, a mam jeszcze iść i go o wybaczenie prosić? Na pewno nie. A białowłosa najwyraźniej to zauważyła. Roz: I bez żadnych ale! Mam ci wbić do łba, co mu zrobiłeś? Dobrze. Otóż, brzuch na szczęście w miarę dobrze, ale za to szczęka... Musieli mu ją nastawiać, rozumiesz? - nie zareagowałem - Rozumiesz? - ponowiła pytanie Lys: Pójdę. Ale później. Teraz musimy zobaczyć, co z Nicolą. - westchnęła, jednak ruszyła za mną Nie odzywaliśmy się, aż do czasu dojścia do sali. W odpowiednim momencie, bowiem lekarz właśnie wychodził z pomieszczenia. Na mój widok westchnął, kręcąc głową, ale na szczęście postanowił nie wyrzucać mnie stąd po raz drugi. Cała nasza czwórka stała, czekając na wiadomości. Nataniel, jak mi powiedziała Titi, jedynie zadzwonił, bo nie miał czasu, gdyż głowę miał zaprzątaną innymi sprawami, jak to ujął. A według mnie, pewnie zwyczajnie się wstydził, obawiał. Ja przynajmniej mam odwagę, żeby ją przeprosić, a on? Titi: P-panie dok-doktorze... co się dzieje? - zająkała się Wszyscy obserwowaliśmy i słuchaliśmy go z ogromnym skupieniem. Byliśmy strasznie podenerwowani. Od jego słów zależało wszystko. Jeśli powie "tak" - już nigdy jej nie skrzywdzę i będę się o nią starać, jeśli "nie" - moje życie straci sens i jedyne, co mi pozostanie, to także zabicie się. Chwila, w której rozpoczął mówić, była przeze mnie najbardziej wyczekiwanym momentem. Po tym, wiedziałem już, że to koniec... Jego słowa brzmiały tak: ... Lek: Mam dla państwa trzy wiadomości, z czego dwie są dobre, a trzecie gorsza. Zacznę od lepszych. Krew, którą podaliśmy, pasuje do grupy pacjentki. Na te słowa wszyscy odetchnęli. Rozalia i Titi przytuliły się, śmiejąc, a z oczu lały im się łzy szczęścia. Lek: Kolejna wiadomość jest taka, że dowiedzieliśmy się o tym, poprzez wybudzenie się dziewczyny. W tej chwili jest słaba, ale w pełni świadoma tego, co dzieje się wokół niej. Uśmiechnąłem się. Tak strasznie się cieszyłem! Lys: Panie doktorze, czy można z nią porozmawiać? - zapytałem z nadzieją Lek: Jak już mówiłem, jest przytomna, ale... Istnieje pewna przeszkoda, by można było się z nią zobaczyć. - tym zdaniem zmroził mi krew w żyłach Roz: Co to oznacza? - jako jedyna miała odwagę, by o to zapytać Nie byłem pewien, czy chciałem usłyszeć to, co ma do powiedzenia. Bałem się jego słów. Lek: W pewnych przypadkach, czy sytuacjach, będących stresującymi chwilami dla człowieka, organizm próbuje zamaskować i zapomnieć o tego typu niedogodnościach, które w jego psychice odbiły spore znamię. Tak jest właśnie w tym wypadku... - białowłosa nie dała mu dokończyć swojej wypowiedzi Roz: Czy to znaczy, że... - patrzyła na niego przerażonym wzrokiem Mężczyzna westchnął, delikatnie kiwając głową. Lek: Jeśli ma pani to na myśli, to tak, zgadza się. Pacjentka straciła pamięć. Słowa, na które po raz kolejny się załamałem. Dziewczyna, którą kocham, nie pamięta mnie i będę dla niej zupełnie obcym człowiekiem. Świadomość, że żyje, a będzie mnie ignorowała jest chyba gorsza od jej śmierci... Lek: Pocieszeniem w tej sprawie może być informacja, że utrata pamięci jest tymczasowa. Trwa maksymalnie do tygodnia, a najczęściej to okres trzech-czterech dni, także nie ma wielkiej tragedii. - pocieszał nas - Jednak nie ma pewności, że dziewczyna wszystko sobie przypomni. Istnieje obawa, że część z jej wspomnień zostanie zapomniana. - kolejne załamanie - Dlatego proponuję, by osoba z jej najbliższego otoczeni, najlpiej rodziny, pomogła jej w odzyskiwaniu tejże pamięci. Pani Titi jest odpowiednią do tego osobą. Myślę, że opowieści o przeszłości, a także oglądanie zdjęć i uświadamianie, kim są poszczególni uczestniczy, w dużym stopniu przypomni jej znajomych ludzi. - powiedział, uśmiechając się delikatnie – Na razie nie wskazane jest, by widywała się z kimkolwiek. Psycholog został wezwany, więc niedługo powinien się pojawić i na pewno porozmawia z Nicolą. Ale proszę się nie martwić, naprawdę. Najważniejsze w tej chwili jest to, że dziewczyna się obudziła i czuje się dobrze. A dla mnie to wielkie pocieszenie, jak i ulga, że krew, którą jej podaliśmy, pasuje do grupy pacjentki. W tej chwili nie należy robić nic innego, jak tylko cieszyć. – oznajmił Po krótkim przedstawieniu sytuacji, ruszył szpitalnym korytarzem, zostawiając nas samych. Stałem sztywno, a po chwili dosłownie nogi się pode mną ugięły i walnąłem tyłkiem w twarde krzesło… Jezuuu… Zakryłem twarz dłońmi i westchnąłem ciężko. Mimo tego, co usłyszałem, nadal chciało mi się płakać. A jeśli ona nigdy nie przypomni sobie o mnie? O wspólnie spędzonych chwilach, spotkaniach, rozmowach…? Wtedy nie pamiętałaby także o tym wszystkim, co jej powiedziałem, ale nie jestem na tyle podły, by tego chcieć. Wolę wyjaśnić, przeprosić, niż zniżać się do takiego postępowania. Gdy wszyscy już się w mirę uspokoili, przestali wylewać łzy szczęścia i przytulać się nawzajem, odezwała się do mnie Rozalia. Roz: Lysander, pamiętasz jeszcze, co mi obiecałeś? – spojrzała na mnie pytająco Podniosłem na nią wzrok i zacząłem przeglądać w swojej głowie, o co może jej chodzić. No tak… Lys: Pamiętam. – burknąłem Roz: W takim razie idziemy. – zarządziła – No chodź. – dodała, widząc moją niechęć Titi: O co chodzi? – zapytała niewtajemniczona Roz: Lys musi przeprosić Jake’a za to, że go pobił, bo inaczej pójdzie do pudła. – wytłumaczyła – Prawda? – zwróciła się do mnie Wstałem z ociąganiem, bo nie uśmiechało mi się iść i się tłumaczyć. No ale cóż, Rozalia nie da mi żyć, dopóki tego nie zrobię. Lys: Idę, idę. – mruknąłem Kiedy szliśmy w stronę pokoju lekarskiego, gdzie najprawdopodobniej istniał kącik na odpoczynek, postanowiłem zapytać Rozalię, kto to w ogóle jest. Lys: Słuchaj, skąd ty go znasz? Tego całego Jake’a? Bo jakoś nie pamiętam, żeby był kiedykolwiek u ciebie, czy nawet na imprezie. – zmarszczyłem brwi Westchnęła i pokręciła lekko głową. Roz: Wyjaśnię ci wszystko, ale nie teraz. Najpierw idziesz do środka i z nim pogadasz, a jak wyjdziesz, to pójdziemy na spacer i ci opowiem, co się stało… Nie byłem pewny, o czym mówi. Wypytam ją o wszystko, ale najpierw… Idę do tego zasrańca. Zapukałem i usłyszałem „proszę”, więc uchyliłem drzwi, wsadzając głowę do środka. Lys: Przepraszam bardzo, że przeszkadzam, ale szukam Jacoba… - urwałem i cofnąłem się, pytając szeptem Rozalii – Jak on się nazywa? Roz: Vacelman, rusz się. – poleciła Lys: Już, już. – znów zajrzałem do środka – Jacoba Vacelmana. – dokończyłem Dwie lekarki i jeden nieznajomy mi lekarz otaksowali mnie spojrzeniem, a po chwili odezwała się jakaś niska, opalona, starsza kobieta z krótkimi kręconymi włosami. Lek: Jest najprawdopodobniej u ordynatora i bierze zwolnienie. No chyba, że już wyszedł. – oznajmiła – Nie wiem, czy pan może słyszał, ale jakiś białowłosy mężczyzna go pobił. – powiedziała ironicznie No tak, jak mogłem sądzić, że ktokolwiek jeszcze nie wie o tym, co zrobiłem. Bo jakoś nie zdążyłem zauważyć jakiegoś innego faceta z białym włosami. Poczułem, że spaliłem buraka, dlatego wyszedłem, nawet nie dziękując za odpowiedź. Roz: I co? Gdzie jest? – ciekawiła się Lys: Ordynator… Bierze od niego zwolnienie, ale być może już wyszedł, więc lepiej nie będę… - przerwała mi Roz: Idziesz do niego bez żadnych ale! Już! Na górę, zaraz cię zaprowadzę i dopilnuję, żebyś tylko z nim pogadał, zrozumiano? Chwyciła mnie za rękaw i pociągnęła w stronę schodów. Zawlokła mnie aż na piętro, wszyscy ludzie gapili się na naszą dwójkę jak na kosmitów, ale ona nie chciała mnie puścić, rzez co zrobiła z nas pośmiewisko. Roz: No, jesteśmy. A teraz grzecznie zapukasz, przeprosisz, że przeszkadzasz i zapytasz, czy zastałeś Jake’a, po czym poprosisz, by z tobą porozmawiał. Tutaj. – wskazała palcem miejsce, w którym stoję – I nie waż mi się odwalać jakichś cyrków. – zagroziła palcem Kiwnąłem głową ze zrezygnowaniem i zrobiłem to, co mówiła. Zajrzałem do środka i zobaczyłam w nim dwie osoby. Siedzącego na fotelu za biurkiem, starszego, siwego mężczyznę oraz drugiego – czyli tego, który stał się moją ofiarą. Trzymał w ręce jakiś papier i właśnie podawał rękę ordynatorowi. Kiedy spojrzeli na mnie razem, odezwałem się spokojnie: Lys: Bardzo przepraszam, czy mógłbym porozmawiać z Jacobem Vacelmanem? – zapytałem grzecznościowo Ord: Oczywiście, proszę chwilę poczekać. – odpowiedział, po czym zwrócił się do stażysty – Jake, trzymaj się i przez ten tydzień wykuruj się. A w razie jakichkolwiek komplikacji, czy przy bólach szczęki, wiesz, gdzie masz się zgłosić. – uśmiechnął się – To wszystko, możesz iść. Jac: Dziękuję, panie ordynatorze. Oczywiście wyzdrowieję i do widzenia. Ord: Do zobaczenia. Wróciłem do czekającej na mnie Rozalii, a niedługo po tym dołączył do nas chłopak, w pierwszej kolejności przywitawszy się z białowłosą. Jac: Fajnie znów cię widzieć, Rozalio. Jak po wieczorze? – zaśmiał się Roz: Uuuu! Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz. Chyba częściej będę musiała wpadać! Jac: Zapraszam! – odrzekł roześmiany – Słuchaj, mam do ciebie pytanie dotyczące Nicoli. O co chodzi? Dlaczego próbowała się zabić? – zmarszczył czoło Wsłuchiwałem się w ich rozmowę, ale nic nie rozumiałem. Jaki wieczór? O co chodzi? I po raz kolejny się pytam: skąd on zna Nic? Słowa, które zaraz wypowiedział Rozalia, zupełnie mnie zaskoczyły. Kurde, naprawdę nie mogłem uwierzyć… Roz: Podejrzewam, co nią kierowało. – zerknęła na mnie ukradkiem – Niedawno zerwał z nią chłopak, bo nie mógł wybaczyć jej błędu, który popełniła, a którego bardzo żałowała. Ignorował ją, aż w końcu nie wytrzymała. Nie raz mi powtarzała, że była głupia, że zrobiła mu świństwo, i jak bardzo go kocha i jej na nim zależy. I mimo wielu prób, on nie chciał jej przebaczyć. – teraz patrzyła na mnie z niemym wyrzutem Jak ja mogłem się nie domyślić?! Tyle razy próbowała wyjaśniać… Z tego jednoznacznie wynika, że mnie kocha, a ja to zlekceważyłem. Totalny dureń! Czyli… Że chciała zabić się przeze mnie… Boże… Co ja narobiłem? Odwróciłem się na pięcie i ruszyłem przed siebie, jednak dziewczyna mnie zatrzymała. Roz: Nie zapomniałeś przypadkiem o czymś? – warknęła Stanąłem i obejrzałem się. Lys: Przepraszam. – wymruczałem i zawróciłem się Słyszałem jeszcze tylko kolejne zdania Rozalia, które mnie na maksa zdenerwowały. Roz: A to właśnie jest ten jej chłopak. – ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała z pogardą Teraz przynajmniej dowiedziałem się, jakie ma o mnie prawdziwe zdanie i co o mnie myśli. Chociaż właściwie, to co mam jej się dziwić? Tyle razy próbował mi uświadomić, że Nicola żałuje, kocha mnie i jest zrozpaczona, że tak podle ją potraktowałem… Zbiegłem na dół, pod salę, w której leżała dziewczyna. Nikogo nie było na korytarzu. Pomyślałem, że Titi pewnie poszła do łazienki, a Kastiel być może poszedł zapalić. Podszedłem do szyby i dotknąłem jej dłonią, po czym wyszeptałem: Lys: Tak bardzo cię kocham… Jestem debilem do potęgi, że tak z tobą postąpiłem… Teraz wiem, że to ja nie zasługuję na ciebie, a nie odwrotnie… Zrobiłaś to przeze mnie… Chciałaś odejść z mojego powodu. Jestem potworem… - znów popłynęła mi łza Odwróciłem twarz w bok. Naprzeciw mnie stali Rozalia i Kastiel. Dziewczyna patrzyła na mnie z troską, a on z jakimś nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Spuściłem głowę, kręcąc nią. Nie wiedziałem, co mam robić. Chociaż nie, byłem pewien. Decyzję podjąłem błyskawicznie, bez żadnego namysłu. To pewne. Potrzebowałem odpoczynku, by poukładać sobie wszystko, czego się dowiedziałem. I teraz nie ważna jest rozmowa z Rozą, żeby dowiedzieć się, gdzie się poznali z tym Jacobem. I dlaczego wtedy trzymał Nicolę za rękę. Spojrzałem zaraz na nich i nie zwracając uwagi na to, czy coś mówią, czy nie, wybiegłem z budynku. Coś tam krzyczeli, ale teraz mało mnie to obchodziło. Na postoju taksówka. Wsiadłem. Kierunek – dom. Dobrze, że Leo nie był w pracy, a Cathrina wyszła do siłowni, ale i tak muszę się spieszyć. Po drodze zadzwoniłem do Roben’a. Na szczęście okazało się, że jego kumpel się wyprowadził i ma wolny pokój. Zgodził się, bym u niego zamieszkał, świetnie. Wbiegłem do pokoju i z szafy wyjąłem walizkę. Spakowałem ubrania, przybory toaletowe, jakieś pamiątki. Na kartce w salonie napisałem moim współlokatorom, żeby się nie martwili za bardzo. Chociaż w sumie to Kate na pewno będzie wariowała ze strachu, jak zwykle w takiej sytuacji. Trudno. Nie mam wyjścia. Podszedłem do drzwi i rzuciłem okiem na wnętrze, kolejny raz. Odwróciłem głowę w bok, by nie załamać się. Szybko otworzyłem drzwi, zamknąłem je na klucz i podbiegłem do czekającego na mnie auta, wrzucając walizkę na tylne siedzenie. Ostatni raz przyjrzałem się domu. Mojemu domu. Chociaż właściwie, to już nie. Podałem kierowcy dokładny adres, a ten ruszył ulicą. Wyjechałem… ***Nicola*** Latali nade mną, jak nad jakimś dziwolągiem. Cały czas sprawdzali, czy dobrze się czuję, badali, jakbym była jakimś nowym okazem zwierzęcia, które zostały niedawno odkryte i należy je dobrze poznać… Nie pamiętałam, co się stało. Z tego, co powiedział mi lekarz, dowiedziałam się, że próbowałam popełnić samobójstwo. Ale dlaczego? Co się stało? Najgorszy moment w moim życiu. Nie miałam pojęcia, co się dzieje, co, lub kto, doprowadził mnie do stanu załamania. Boże, o co mogło chodzić? Na korytarzu czekali ponoć moi znajomi i ciocia. Ciocia? Mam jakąś? Znajomi? Ilu ich jest, jak mają na imię, czy dobrze ich znam? A tak w ogóle, to czemu nie ma moich rodziców? Na pewno się martwią, ale dlaczego nie przyjechali do mnie? Do swojej córki? Kurde! Czy ktoś może mi, z łaski swojej, na te pytania odpowiedzieć?! Zauważyłam wchodzącego lekarza, a za nim jakąś kobietę. Krótkowłosa blondynka w okularach, dość młoda, szczupła, wysoka, z przyjaznym uśmiechem na twarzy. Moja mama? Lek: Witaj Nicolo. Przyprowadziliśmy ci gościa. Oto pani psycholog. – powiedział Psycholog? Serio? To gdzie moi rodzice?! Psy: Dzień dobry. – przywitała się, spojrzałam na nią niepewnie – Nazywam się Georgie Binc. Jestem psychologiem i specjalizuję się w sprawach nastolatków, dlatego właśnie tu jestem. – posłała mi szczery uśmiech Nie byłam pewna, po co przyjechała, bo… skoro nic nie pamiętam, to o czym ona będzie ze mną gadać? Raczej w sali szpitalnej nie będzie mi przypominać przeszłości, tak? Zaczęła coś do mnie mówić. Wypytywała się o cokolwiek, co bym wiedziała, może pamiętam jakiś szczegół. Dlaczego pocięłam się, czy ktoś mnie źle traktował… Ale nic z tego nie wiedziałam. Wkurzała mnie taka właśnie niewiedza. Może ktoś mi kiedyś coś zrobił, skrzywdził, pobił, wyzwał, a ja… nie miałam o tym pojęcia… Jak dobrze, że za parę dni pamięć miała do mnie wrócić, co było dla mnie ogromnym pocieszeniem. Długo bym nie pociągnęła z takimi lukami. Kobieta wytłumaczyła mi, że to takie jakby przesłuchanie. Lekarze nie zgodzili się na wpuszczenie policjantów, ze względu na mój stan depresji, natomiast jej pozwolili ze mną porozmawiać. Co było, podsumowując, bezsensem, bo i tak była w punkcie wyjścia, czyli wiedziała tyle, co nic. Kiedy poszła, pan doktor polecił mi, bym odpoczęła, bo potrzebny mi sen, więc według jego polecenia, odpłynęłam. *** Obudziłam się dopiero… zerknęłam na jedną z szafek przy przeciwnym łóżku – 6:58, dzisiaj niedziela. Swój wzrok skupiłam na śpiącej spokojnie na materacu, starszej kobiecie. Miała trochę siwych włosów, bo w większość była już łysa. Na twarzy zauważyłam pełno głębokich, długich zmarszczek. Wyglądała trochę jak taki pomarszczony pies rasy Shar Pei, oczywiście bez obrazy dla niej. Właściwie, to ja ją podziwiałam. Dawałam jej co najmniej osiemdziesiąt lat, czyli była już u schyłku życia. A skoro leży teraz tutaj, to oznacza, że nigdy nie podjęła kroku prowadzącego do samobójstwa, chyba że chodzi o próbę. Jest silna, mimo starego wieku, a ja? Nie wiem, dlaczego postąpiłam, jak postąpiłam, ale okazałam słabość. Przecież nic nie może być aż tak straszne, by od razu ze sobą kończyć. A jednak. To musiało być bardzo poważne, jestem pewna. Nie pamiętam swojego zachowania, ale wiem, że ot tak się nie poddaję i dążę do osiągnięcia celu. Nie wiem… Eh… Teraz pozostaje mi tylko czekać, by cokolwiek wróciło do mojej głowy. Cały dzień spędziłam głównie na spaniu. Do mojej sali nie wpuścili nikogo z moich rzekomych znajomych, ponieważ stwierdzono, że nie jestem gotowa. Może to i lepiej? Bo jeśliby do mnie przyszli, to co byśmy robili? Rozmawiali? O czym? Teraz jedynymi osobami, które znałam, był lekarz i trzy pielęgniarki, które podłączały mi kroplówkę oraz wspomniana wcześniej kobieta, z którą nawet słowa nie zamieniłam, bo albo ja, albo ona – spałyśmy. Wieczorem, po przyniesieniu nam posiłków, czyli kanapek z jakimś dżemem jabłkowym, choć dla mnie wyglądał i pachniał jak rozgotowane skarpety z dodatkiem zapachu skunksa, których nie zjadłam, odezwała się do mnie moja „współlokatorka”. …: Witaj, dziecko. Nie miałam przyjemności jeszcze z tobą porozmawiać. Mam na imię Lucia, a ty? – uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie Zastanowiłam się chwilę, czy jej odpowiedzieć, ale nie miałam nic do stracenia, a potrzebowałam czyjegoś towarzystwa, bo czułam się samotnie z nikim się nie kontaktując. Nic: Nicola. – mruknęłam Przez moment nic nie mówiła, jakby o czymś myślała. Luc: Ach… Co zbieg okoliczności. – wymówiła z jakąś… pogardą? Nic: Słucham? – byłam ciekawa, co ma na myśli Luc: Słyszałam co mówił lekarz, jak tu przychodził. Tak młoda osoba, a chciała… - umilkła, a po jej policzku spłynęła łza Nie rozumiałam, co doprowadziło ją do takiego stanu. Ja… powiedziałam coś nie tak? Ale przecież nic złego nie mówiłam… Nic: Przepraszam… co się dzieje? – zapytałam zmartwiona Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej i oparłam ręce o łóżko, nie na długo. Rany na moich nadgarstkach dały o sobie znać, dlatego syknęłam głośno i rozmasowałam delikatnie miejsca wcześniejszych cięć, nadal patrząc z troską na kobietę, która ciągle szlochała. Zrobiło mi się jej żal, mimo, że nawet nie wiedziałam, czemu płacze. Luc: Przepraszam, dziecko, że tak się zachowuję, ale jestem już stara, nie mogę nad tym zapanować. – szepnęła - Wiesz, dlaczego tu jestem? – spojrzała na mnie miękko, pokręciłam głową’ Westchnęła ciężko. – Miałam zawał. - nie wiem czemu, ale zrobiło mi się smutno – A… To przez to, że moja wnusia, kochana wnusia, popełniła samobójstwo. Powiesiła się. – wytrzeszczyłam oczy, a ta znów rozpłakała się – Miała na imię Nicola… - uśmiechnęła się do mnie blado przez łzy – Tak samo, jak ty… - szepnęła Odwróciłam głowę w bok, bo byłam na skraju załamania. Dlaczego ja chciałam się zabić?! Luc: Bardzo mi ją przypominasz, wiesz? – załkała – Miała niemal takie same włosy, wyraz twarzy… - westchnęła Wszystko już teraz rozumiałam. Nic: Przykro mi… Luc: Nie chodziło mi o to, byś robiła sobie jakieś wyrzuty, absolutnie. – uśmiechnęła się lekko – Powiesz mi, co się stało? – zapytała miękko Pokręciłam delikatnie głową. Luc: Ach… No tak, zapomniałam. Ale nie martw się, wszystko sobie przypomnisz. Doktor Folter to doskonały lekarz, wie, co mówi. – pocieszała mnie – Nie wiem, czy masz ochotę wysłuchiwać rozterek osiemdziesięcio trzylatki… Nic: Proszę mówić. – uśmiechnęłam się do niej na tyle, ile pozwalało mi marne samopoczucie Luc: Moja wnusia jest… - tu znów się załamała – Była… mniej więcej w twoim wieku. Nie mieszkała tutaj, tylko w sąsiednim mieście ze swoim ojcem. Sama do końca nie wiem, co nią kierowało, ale powiedziano mi, że to przez chłopaka. Podobno zakochała się po uszy w pewnym młodzieńcu, świata poza nim nie widziała. A on… ten gnój… Najpierw ją adorował, a potem zwyczajnie ignorował, traktował, jak śmiecia. – powiedziała jednocześnie z oburzeniem, jak i smutkiem – Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak bardzo podle musiała się czuć, żeby targnąć się na swoje życie. Nigdy nie poznałam osoby z tak twardym charakterem, jak właśnie Nicola. A mimo to w końcu się złamała… To bydlę odebrało jej życie, a mnie wnuczkę. Niech smaży w piekle za to, co zrobił. – wyrzuciła z siebie Obserwowałam jej twarz, reakcję, ruchy, miny. Miałam ochotę podejść i ją przytulić, chociaż pierwszy raz widziałam ją na oczy i znałam jedynie jej imię. Nic: Nie wiem co powiedzieć… - zdołałam tylko wydukać A co innego miałabym jej odrzec? „Bardzo mi przykro”? „Wszystko się ułoży”? „Będzie dobrze”? Nie. Jej nic się nie ułoży, nie będzie w porządku. Nie ma słów, by opisać jej wielką tragedię. Straciła kochaną wnuczkę. Opowiedział mi jeszcze trochę o sobie, a ja pytałam, bo sama nie miałam jej o czym mówić, gdyż nie wiedziałam nawet, gdzie mieszkam, i tak dalej. W tym momencie była jedynym człowiekiem, z którym zamieniłam kilka słów o życiu, przeszłości. Kiedy przychodził lekarz, padały jedynie zdania: „Jak się dzisiaj czujesz?”, czy „Wszystko w porządku?”, a ja odpowiadałam „Tak.”, lub „Bywało lepiej.”. Polubiłam panią Lucię, wydawała się bardzo miła. A kiedy znów zaczęła rozmowę na temat swojej Nicoli i tego chłopaka, który ją skrzywdził… Coś mignęło mi w pamięci. Przypomniałam sobie białe włosy, ale tylko. Żadnej twarzy, osoby. Jednak widziałam wyraźnie, że to ktoś, kogo znałam. Zamknęłam oczy i dałam ręką znać kobiecie, że potrzebuję ciszy. Próbowałam drążyć, szukać odpowiedzi na pytanie, kto to jest, ale na marne. Kto mógł mieć takie włosy? A może to po prostu któraś babcia, albo może dziadek? Proszę, błagam, niech to się wreszcie skończy… Lucia chyba nadal coś mówiła, ale ja nie dałam rady. Zasnęłam na siedząco i padłam na łóżko. *** Kolejnego dnia obudziłam się powitana szczerym uśmiechem mojej sąsiadki. Świetnie było mieć osobę, do której można się chociaż odezwać. Luc: Witaj. Jak się czujesz? Nic: Dobrze, chyba. A pani? Luc: W porządku. Przynajmniej mam towarzyszkę do rozmowy. – uśmiechnęłyśmy się – Kolejny dzień z marudzącą staruszką, to musi być tortura, prawda? – zaśmiała się cicho, ale ten śmiech przerodził się w duszący, głośny kaszel Kobieta zrobiła się sina, nadal kasłając ciężko. Chwyciła się za gardło i prawie wypluwała wnętrzności. Przeraziłam się nie na żarty. Nic: Pomocy! Pani Lucia się dusi! – wrzasnęłam zdenerwowana, po czym postanowiłam wstać Miałam się nie wysilać i leżeć bez wstawania do poniedziałku, czyli do dzisiaj, więc już chyba mogę się podnieść. Zresztą, tu chodzi o życie człowieka. Podbiegłam do łóżka staruszki i zauważyłam biegnących lekarzy, którzy po chwili dopadli panią Lucię. Obejrzałam się za siebie i za szybą, na korytarzu, zobaczyłam trzy osoby. Kobietę z długimi, kręconymi, czarnymi włosami, białowłosą dziewczynę i czerwonowłosego chłopaka, których oczywiście nie znałam. Ale… patrzyli na mnie zmartwionym wzrokiem, że przez chwilę pomyślałam, że to może właśnie moi znajomi i ta ciocia? Nie, niemożliwe. Przeniosłam wzrok na łóżko mojej salowej sąsiadki. Przecisnęłam się przez przybyłe właśnie pielęgniarki i chwyciłam ją delikatnie za rękę. „Żeby tylko dała radę…” – pomyślałam Kobiety zaczęły coś do siebie mówić, jedna wybiegła jak błyskawica, by po chwili wrócić z lekarzem u boku. Kazano mi się odsunąć, by mogli zająć się pacjentką. Martwiłam się, tak strasznie się martwiłam. W tym momencie ta pani była jedyną osobą, o którą mogłabym się bać. Nie zorientowałam się nawet, że jej łóżko wyjeżdża z pokoju i zostaję sama, a zza szyby obserwują mnie trzy pary oczu. Położyłam się i odwróciłam do nich plecami, by nie mogli obserwować mojej reakcji. Chociaż, może to naprawdę moi przyjaciele, skoro gapią się tak tyle czasu? Nie wiem. Kiedyś się dowiem, a teraz znowu pójdę spać. Nie, właściwie to nie, nie jestem śpiąca. Drzwi się rozsunęły, a ja jak oparzona zwróciłam się do mojego „gościa”. Doktor Folter. Od razu naskoczyłam na niego z tysiącem pytań. Nic: Panie doktorze, co z panią Lucią? Jak się czuje? Czy… Czy ona w ogóle żyje? – przełknęłam głośno ślinę Lek: Proszę się nie martwić, wszystko jest w porządku. W tej chwili trwa zabieg zatamowania krwotoku wewnętrznego u pacjentki. – przeraziłam się – Ale moi koledzy sobie poradzą, nie denerwuj się. – pocieszył mnie swoimi słowami – Polubiłyście się, co? Potaknęłam mu. Lek: Nic dziwnego, to bardzo miła osoba. – uśmiechnął się do mnie, po czym usiadł na krześle przy łóżku – A teraz wiadomości dla ciebie. Dzisiaj wieczorem cię wypuszczamy, bo nie masz obrażeń kwalifikujących się do pozostawienia na obserwacji. Po prostu dostajesz tygodniowe zwolnienie ze szkoły i leczysz ręce. – powiedział, po czym dodał – I psychikę również. Twojej cioci już poleciłem, byś przez najbliższy miesiąc trzy razy w tygodniu odwiedzała psychologa, który pomoże ci w uporaniu się ze stresem. Nic: Słucham? Doktorze, to absolutnie nie potrzebne, ja… Lek: Uwierz mi, wiem, co mówię. Zaraz po tym, jak pamięć wróci, będziesz przybita, rozżalona, bo w końcu coś cię zmusiło do takiego postąpienia. I mam nadzieję, że trzeci raz nie będę musiał cię oglądać. Najpierw pobicie, teraz to… - pokręcił głową, a ja, zbijając go z tropu, zaśmiałam się lekko Nic: Mam bardzo ciekawe życie, prawda? Lek: Nie ujął bym tego w ten sposób, ale skoro tak mówisz… - uśmiechnął się, po czym chrząknął – A teraz bądźmy poważni. Proszę w domu w miarę możliwości oszczędzać się, a po dwóch tygodniach zgłosić jeszcze na obejrzenie wszystkiego, dobrze? Nic: Oczywiście. – odparłam – Jeśli nie zapomnę. Lek: Pani Titi też przekażę, na pewno cię dopilnuje. Dobrze, zobaczymy się wieczorem przy wypisie, a tymczasem musisz jeszcze u nas jakoś przeżyć. – na jego twarz wpełzł uśmiech, idąc ku drzwiom Nic: Jeszcze jedno… Czy… Czy ta kobieta na korytarzu to ktoś z mojej rodziny? – zapytałam słabo Lek: To twoja ciocia, później się z nią zobaczysz, kiedy zabierze cię do domu. A pozostała trójka to jak mniemam znajomi. – odparł Nic: Trójka? Widziałam tylko tę kobietę, dziewczynę i chłopaka z czerwonymi włosami… Chwilę się zastanawiał. Lek: Jak wchodziłem do sali, nie było białowłosego, tego, który pobił mojego stażystę… - zmarszczył brwi, po czym wyszedł, zamykając drzwi Chwila… Chłopak z białymi włosami… Czy to mógł być ten, którego sobie zaczęłam przypominać...? I kim on dla mnie w ogóle jest? O ja, moja głowa… Boli, ała! Chwyciłam się za łeb i nie panując nad sobą – znów opadłam na łóżko i zasnęłam … *** …: Kocham cię… - usłyszałam cichy szept Odwróciłam się nagle, by zobaczyć, kto do mnie mówi. Jednak nic nie dostrzegłam – wokół panowała całkowita ciemność. Jedyne, co udało mi się wypatrzeć, to burza białych włosów, wyraźnie zarysowana w otoczeniu. Przetarłam oczy, po czym znów je otworzyłam. Kto to jest? A może… …: Jesteś całym moim światem, uwielbiam cię. Zrobiłam krok w stronę tej osoby, wyciągając nieznacznie rękę. Nic: Kim… Kim jesteś? – zapytałam lekko drżącym głosem Nadal nie widzę twarzy, jego twarzy, bo ten głos… Głos jakiegoś mężczyzny gdzieś już słyszałam. Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie, nie wiem, dlaczego. Śmiech. Przyjazny śmiech tego, kto przede mną stoi. Lecz po chwili stał się jakiś taki… nieprzyjemny… …: Nie wiesz, kim jestem? Podejdź bliżej, na pewno mnie poznasz… Zamiast przybliżyć się, cofnęłam kilka centymetrów, wystraszyłam się trochę. …: No podejdź. – zachęcał mnie głos, ale ja nadal powoli kroczyłam do tyłu – Chodź do mnie! Nie słyszysz?! - warknął Wzdrygnęłam się, a za chwilę przeraziłam. Ujrzałam jego twarz… Straszną twarz… Porozcinaną, zakrwawioną, czerwoną. I szyderczy uśmiech. Odcięty płat policzka, który teraz zwisał mu aż do szyi. Szedł do mnie z wrogim błyskiem w oku. Stanęłam jak wryta i patrzyłam bez najmniejszej reakcji, jak zbliża się niebezpiecznie. Zaraz jednak wróciło do mnie życie. Odwróciłam się z zamiarem ucieczki, nic z tego nie wyszło. Doskoczył szybko i objął mnie w pasie swoimi krwawiącymi rękoma, śmiejąc psychopatycznie. …: Tak długo na ciebie czekałem i wreszcie nadszedł mój czas! – krzyknął triumfalnie Wyrywałam się, szarpałam, co nie przyniosło rezultatu. Schyliłam się i bez namysłu ugryzłam go w jedną z rąk, dzięki czemu uwolniłam się. Zaczęłam uciekać, a wtem usłyszałam głośny jęk. Odwróciłam się i serce podeszło mi do gardła. Klęczał na ziemi, pochylając nad krwawiącym łokciem… Poczułam nieprzyjemny posmak w ustach, myślałam, że zwymiotuję. Dotknęłam dłonią warg. Nie, chwila… To nie są moje usta… Nic: Aaaaaa! – wrzasnęłam Wyplułam z siebie jego rękę… Boże… Odgryzłam mu ją…? Odskoczyłam kolejne kilka metrów i chwyciłam za serce. Myślałam, ze zemdleję. Kim on jest? To… Co mu się stało? Moje rozważania przerwał głos. …: Jak możesz? - szepnął ledwo słyszalnie - Kochałem cię kiedyś… A ty… - urwał – Zabiłaś mnie… - jęknął, padając bezwładnie na ziemię Wytrzeszczyłam oczy, wycierając usta z krwi i zakryłam je dłonią. Zabiłam kogoś? Ale… Odwróciłam się, biegnąc ile sił w nogach. Musiałam uciec jak najszybciej. Znów słyszę ten śmiech, odwracam się. Stoi tuż za mną, w pełni sił, patrząc na mnie zwyrodnialczym wzrokiem. …: Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem… - szepnął groźnie, uśmiechając w straszny sposób Rzucił się na mnie. Wykręcił rękę i pchnął na coś. Zaczęłam płakać i błagać, by przestał. Na te słowa podszedł, i przytulił. …: Nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził… - szepnął czule Nie wiedziałam, co robić, ale trochę się uspokoiłam. …: Ale jednak skrzywdzę. – powiedział, podniosłam na niego przerażony wzrok Bez chwili namysłu, wbił mi coś w brzuch. Sztylet... Wrzasnęłam głośno i padłam na kolana, płacząc z bólu i bezsilności Nic: Dlaczego? – jęknęłam na tyle, ile miałam jeszcze sił …: Kocham cię. – szepnął jeszcze i odszedł, jak gdyby nigdy nic Zapłakana, patrzyłam na niego chwilę, do czasu, aż nie zakrztusiłam się własną krwią… *** Obudziłam się zlana zimnym potem. Lekarz już do mnie dobiegał, mówiąc coś, lecz ja go nie słuchałam, ciągle szlochałam. Lek: Co się dzieje? – zapytał zmartwiony Nadal płakałam, teraz jeszcze głośniej. Słowa mężczyzny docierały do mnie jak we mgle. Lek: Kristin, daj jej coś na uspokojenie. Szybko. – zwrócił się do pielęgniarki – Nicola, słyszysz mnie? – potrząsnął moim ramieniem Wpatrzyłam się w punkt na ścianie przede mną, trzęsąc się ze strachu. Nic: Dlaczego? – jęknęłam – Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – mój głos łamał się z każdym kolejnym słowem W tym momencie wyłączyłam się kompletnie. Już nie kontaktowałam, nic nie słyszałam. Nie wiem ile minęło do czasu, kiedy przed moją twarz podstawiono tackę z kilkoma tabletkami i kubkiem z wodą, lecz wszystko połknęłam. Popatrzyłam przerażona, znowu zaczynając drżeć i płakać. Co to miało być? Przyśnił mi się jakiś zombi? Odgryzłam mu rękę, a on… zabił mnie? Przecież mówił, że mnie kocha… Łzy zaczęły lać się jeszcze większymi strumieniami i nie dało się mnie uspokoić, mimo licznych prób zebranych w mojej sali. Zauważyłam kątem oka, że lekarz kręci głową z bezsilności, karze pani Kristen, czy jak jej tam, pilnować mnie, a sam wychodzi. Kolejne kilka minut i wreszcie się uspokoiłam, teraz kołysana delikatnie w ramionach pielęgniarki. No co jak co, ale ja to umiem wzbudzać czyjąś litość. Dobra, na dzisiaj starczy. Nic: Już mi lepiej. Przepraszam. – wyplątałam się z jej ramion Piel: Na pewno? – kiwnęłam jej – Więc chyba tabletki pomogły. Świetnie. Połóż się, powinnaś odpocząć. Za dwie godziny cię wypisujemy, trzymaj się. – uśmiechnęła się Czy nikt nie rozumie, że już wystarczająco się dzisiaj wyspałam i nie jestem senna? Tak, najlepiej, żebym cały dzień przespała. Rozmyślając tak nad wszystkim, czyli niczym, do moich uszu doszedł szloch. A dochodził zza szyby. Zerknęłam w tamtą stronę. Moja rzekoma ciocia opierała ręce o plastikową szybę i łkała cicho. Patrzyła na mnie troskliwie, a gdy zorientowałam się, że jej się przyglądam, uśmiechnęła się do mnie delikatnie, na co jej odpowiedziałam takim samym uśmiechem. Wiedziałam, że odetchnęła i zrobiło jej to przyjemność. Nagle naszła mnie jedna myśl. Zawahałam się i przygryzłam dolną wargę, lecz postanowiłam zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz. Powoli wyciągnęłam ku niej rękę w geście zaproszenia. Zdziwiła się nieco, nic dziwnego. Rozejrzała się, czy w pobliżu nie ma nikogo i upewniwszy się, że nikt jej nie wyprosi, bardzo cicho i ostrożnie rozsunęła drzwi. Stanęła przy wejściu i patrzyła na mnie uważnie. Nic: Usiądź… - zaczęłam, na co drgnęła – Ciociu. – dodałam Ostatnim słowem naprawdę ją zdziwiłam, ale posłusznie podeszła i spoczęła na krześle. Siedziałyśmy w ciszy, żadna z nas nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć tej drugiej. W końcu postanowiłam przerwać ten moment. Nic: Proszę, opowiedz mi coś o mnie. Jak się nazywam, gdzie mieszkam, czy mam znajomych. Wszystko. A w szczególności, gdzie są moi rodzice. - poprosiłam Titi: Ja... Myślę, że lepiej by było, gdybyśmy porozmawiały o tym w domu... - tłumaczyła Nic: Chcę wiedzieć o tym teraz. Proszę cię, ciociu, jesteś w tej chwili jedyną osobą, od której mogę się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć. - błagałam Westchnęła. Titi: Dobrze. Opowiem ci. Uśmiechnęłam się na te słowa i wsłuchałam w opowieść. W pierwszej kolejności dowiedziałam się, że mówiłam i nadal mam do niej mówić po imieniu. Trochę się zdziwiłam, ale potem, gdy opowiedziała o rodzicach, wiedziałam, że to dlatego, iż zawsze miałyśmy doskonały kontakt i traktowałyśmy się jak koleżanki. Ten fakt przyjęłam bez problemu, gorzej z tym drugim... Więc to dlatego ani mojej matki, ani ojca nie było w szpitalu. Po prostu ich nie obchodziłam i mieli mnie w głębokim poważaniu. Mogłam się spodziewać... Przecież nie próbowałabym się zabić bez ważnego powodu. A jeszcze to pobicie... Z tego, co mi powiedziała ciocia, znaczy Titi, mniejsza z tym, jakaś Amber uknuła z koleżankami intrygę i mnie skatowały, a potem obróciły sprawę przeciwko mnie. Mój były. Edd się ponoć nazywał i któregoś wieczoru w parku, chciał... Uratował mnie kolega, mówiła o czerwonowłosym chłopaku, którego wcześniej widziałam w jej towarzystwie. Zapytana, gdzie poszedł razem z dziewczyną, odparła, że siedzieli niemal całą noc i poszli się wyspać, bo do szkoły dzisiaj i tak nie mieli co iść, był już prawie wieczór. A wracając, opowiedziała mi jeszcze jedną, bardzo ważną w tamtej chwili, informację. Około dwa tygodnie temu zerwał ze mną chłopak, z którym byłam, no, nieco ponad tydzień... To nie napawało optymizmem, lecz jedna cecha jego wyglądu bardzo mnie zainteresowała. Oczywiście Titi nie znała go zbytnio, ale pamiętała, że ma na imię Lysander, ubiera się w ciuchy w stylu wiktoriańskich, cierpi na heterochromię, więc jedno oko jest złote, a drugie zielone. I to, co dało mi do myślenia. Miał białe włosy... Może to on? Jego zapamiętałam i miałam w pamięci? A we śnie... on był tym zombi i mnie zabił? Ale dlaczego? Czemu?! Potem oczywiście dowiedziałam się, że pocięłam się w łazience, a Lysander mnie znalazł... Nie rozumiałam tego wszystkiego. Mimo, że po części znów poznałam swoje życie, nadal miałam wiele pytań i zdaje się, że Titi mi na nie odpowie. Właśnie naszła mnie kolejna myśl, i nie omieszkałam nie zagaić o to kobiety. Nic: Posłuchaj, muszę wiedzieć jeszcze jedną rzecz. Mam może jakąś najlepszą przyjaciółkę, kogoś, komu mogłam wcześniej się zwierzać, powierzać tajemnice? Pewnym było, że jeśliby taka osoba istniała, to na bank wiedziałaby coś niecoś o moich problemach i dylematach. Titi: O ile pamiętam, ma na imię Rozalia, to ta, która jeszcze niedawno tu była i siedziała ze mną na korytarzu. Wiedziałam ją kilka razy. Między innymi wtedy, gdy przyszła do nas z tamtym chłopakiem, albo w piątek, kiedy to zrobiliście sobie mały babski wieczorek. Beze mnie. – dodała, udając groźną minę Zaśmiałam się cicho. Nic: Widocznie nie zasłużyłaś. – uśmiechnęłyśmy się do siebie Faktycznie łapało się z nią świetny kontakt i już się nie dziwię, że mówię jej na „ty” i w ogóle tak dobrze się rozumiemy. Nic: Czyli byłam wtedy tylko z tą Rozalią, tak? – drążyłam dalej Zastanowiła się krótką chwilę. Titi: Nie, pamiętam jeszcze inne dziewczyny. Z imion ich dokładnie nie znałam, ale słyszałam, jak rozmawiają. Mówiły do siebie: Violka, Kim i Irys. Oprócz ciebie, spały u nas te cztery dziewczyny, więc jak mniemam to jakieś twoje dobre koleżanki. – rzekła – A następnego dnia, kiedy wieczorem wróciłam z pracy i po krótkiej drzemce zeszłam na dół, dowiedziałam się z wiszącej na lodówce karteczki, że moja siostrzenica poszła do nocnego klubu, nawet ze mną o tym nie rozmawiając. – wymówiła ironicznie, spoglądając na mnie pobłażliwie Nic: Ej, proszę mi tu nie robić wyrzutów! Nic nie pamiętam i nie mogę by pewna, że mi kitu nie wciskasz. – broniłam się Titi: A potem zadzwonił do mnie Lysander, mówiąc, że znalazł cię w łazience. – dokończyła Zasmuciłam się znów. Co się stało, że ze mną zerwał? Co takiego się stało, że rozeszliśmy się? Może się mną bawił i to typowy podrywacz? A może to ja go zraniłam? Sama nie wiem… Lek: Proszę, proszę. – dopiero się zorientowałam, że do Sali wszedł lekarz – Mogłem się spodziewać, że nie wytrzyma pani tutaj bez zobaczenia się z pacjentką. Titi: Eh… Ja, musiałam wejść. Zobaczyć, co się dzieje... Lek: Spokojnie, nie musi się pani tłumaczyć. Właśnie przyszedłem wypisać Nicolę, a to dużo lepiej, że zapoznała się z panią i porozmawiałyście ze sobą. – uśmiechnął się – To co, mogę cię wypuścić do cioci, czy wolisz u nas zostać? – zapytał Nic: O nieee, nigdy więcej szpitali. Mam dość. Titi i pan Folter zaśmiali się. Lek: Dobrze, w takim razie proszę, to zwolnienie ze szkoły do końca tygodnia. – wręczył kobiecie świstek – Jak mówiłem, za dwa tygodnie kolejna wizyta, będę musiał sprawdzić, czy wszystko dobrze się goi. I bardzo proszę nie zapomnieć o psychologu. Trzy wizyty tygodniowo w ciągu miesiąca to i tak niedużo, więc proszę nie ignorować tegoż zalecenia, dobrze? Titi: Tak, oczywiście, panie doktorze. Osobiście tego dopilnuję. – zapewniała Titi Lek: Cieszę się. Teraz, Nicolo, idź się przebrać, a ja pomówię jeszcze chwilę z twoją ciocią. Nic: Dobrze. – wstałam z łóżka, wzięłam ubranie, które kobieta przed chwilą wypakowała z torby i położyła na szafkę, i poszłam do łazienki Nałożyłam na siebie ciuchy. W lusterku, zaraz po rozczesaniu, jako tako ułożyłam włosy, choć marnie to wyszło, zważając na to, że na szybce było pełno smug, nie wspominając o jego wielkości. Wychodząc, podłapałam kilka słów wypowiadanych przez pana doktora. Lek: Nie należy też zapominać o tabletkach. Codziennie na wieczór trzeba jej podawać dwie tabletki, po jednej każdego rodzaju. Kiedy pamięć wróci, na pewno będzie jej ciężko i może sobie nie radzić, więc leki na uspokojenie jej nie zaszkodzą. – polecił Titi: Dobrze, wykupię wszystko to, co tylko będzie potrzebne. Zadbam o to, by miała teraz dużo spokoju i czasu do rozmyślania, tak, jak pan powiedział. Rozmawiali o mnie… Tabletki na uspokojenie. Jak dla jakiejś rozhisteryzowanej, nieradzącej sobie w życiu osoby… Chociaż, najwyraźniej, to sobie nie radziłam. Eh… Nic: Już jestem. Zwarta i gotowa. – uśmiechnęłam się, by nie domyślili się, że cokolwiek słyszałam Lek: Dobrze. W razie jakichkolwiek komplikacji proszę się zgłosić, choć myślę, że nie ma co się dziać. Cóż, dzisiaj poniedziałek, czyli jutro, pojutrze – we środę, pamięć powinna wrócić. Albo stopniowo, albo w całości. Nie martw się. Titi: W porządku. Bardzo dziękujemy, panie doktorze. Do widzenia. – skierowała się ku wyjściu, a ja za nią Za moment jednak zatrzymałam się i zapytałam: Nic: Może pan jeszcze powiedzieć, co z panią Lucią? Lek: Trafiła na inny oddział, bo właśnie zwolniło się miejsce. Czuje się dobrze, dochodzi do siebie po zawale. Miło, że się o nią martwisz. Przekażę jej, że pytałaś o jej stan, na pewno bardzo się ucieszy. – uśmiechnął się Nic: Dziękuję. – podziękowałam mu radośnie i wyszłam Drogę pokonałyśmy z Titi niemal w milczeniu, prócz kilku zdań o tym, że jak przyjedziemy, obejrzymy trochę zdjęć, opowie mi ze szczegółami moje wcześniejsze życiowe potyczki. Chyba trochę niepotrzebnie, ponieważ doktor zapewniał, że nawet jutro mogę sobie wszystko przypomnieć. Chociaż w tej chwili nie byłam pewna, czy tego chcę. Może powinnam zadzwonić do Rozalii? Na pewno mam jej numer, a skoro to moja przyjaciółka, jak powiedziała ciocia, wyjaśni mi, o co chodzi z tamtym chłopakiem? Tak, to pewne, że się z nią skontaktuję. Jutro rano zaproszę ją do siebie po szkole. Albo zaraz po powrocie napiszę jej esa. Co z tego, że kompletnie jej nie znam? Zatrzymałyśmy się pod sporym, żółtym domem wyłożonym jasną dachówką. Wokół zadbany, niewielki ogródek, z boku drewniana altana. Że to niby mój dom? Supcio! Titi: Idziemy? – zapytał, gdy przez dłuższą chwilę nie ruszałam się, zapatrzona w budynek. Nic: Eeee… Tak, jasne. To naprawdę mój, znaczy nasz, dom? – nie dowierzałam Zaśmiała się wesoło. Titi: Myślisz, że zawiozłabym cię do domu naszego sąsiada? Nic: No, nie… Titi: Właśnie. Chodź. Zaraz zrobimy sobie wieczorek… zapoznawczy? Można by to tak ująć, bo poznasz swoich znajomych nieznajomych, jakkolwiek to brzmi. – wzruszyła ramionami Po kolejnych pięciu minutach stałyśmy w salonie, wcześniej rozebrawszy się, a kobita przeglądała szuflady, podczas gdy ja rozglądałam się po wnętrzu. Dziwnie się czułam. Niby mieszkałam to od ponad miesiąca, a nic nie pamiętałam. Titi: No, mam. Oto album z naszymi zdjęciami. – podniosła do góry przedmiot – Twoich znajomych to ja ci nie przypomnę, ale chociaż rodzinę zobaczysz, dobra? Jakie miałam wyjście? Kiwnęłam głową w ramach potwierdzenia. Kiedy przerzucałam kolejne kartki, ciocia tłumaczyła mi, kto jest na poszczególnym zdjęciu, kiedy było robione. Dowiedziałam się też, że trafiłam do niej po śmierci babci Margie – siwej, niskiej staruszki ze zdjęć, nie bezpośrednio, lecz przez krótki pobyt w rodzinie zastępczej. Dziwne, bo ta informacja nie wzbudziła we mnie dosłownie żadnych uczuć. Tak, jak wiadomość, że byłam katowana przez ojca, czego nie powiedziała mi bez oporów. Kurde, jak bardzo moje życie było do dupy. Aż żal mi się robiło, słuchając o tym wszystkim. Od narodzin, do teraz, ciągle spotykały mnie nieszczęścia… Do dwudziestej drugiej siedziałyśmy na kanapie i rozmawiałyśmy o naszej rodzinie. Nie spodziewałam się, że znów zechce mi się spać, tyle przespałam w szpitalu. A jednak. Ziewałam i ziewałam, aż Titi rozkazała mi iść się położyć, wcześniej oczywiście zaprowadzając do pokoju na piętrze. Obejrzałam mój kącik, ale tylko pobieżnie, bo zaraz poszłam do łazienki, wzięłam ciepłą, szybką kąpiel i położyłam się w łóżku i leżałam spokojnie z zamiarem zaśnięcia, do czasu, gdy to Titi nie przybiegła do mnie z tabletkami na uspokojenie. Jenyyy… *** ...: Chodź do mnie. - wystawił ku mnie ręce - Nigdy cię nie zostawię, nigdy. - zapewniał, a ja na te słowa uśmiechnęłam się Bez wahania podeszłam do rozradowanego białowłosego i wtuliłam się w niego mocno. Po chwili odsunął mnie delikatnie od siebie, spoglądając głęboko w oczy, po czym wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie dwa słowa, które w tamtej chwili były najpiękniejszą muzyką dla moich uszu: ...: Kocham cię... Wspięłam się na palce i chciałam delikatnie go pocałować, lecz nagle obraz zaczął się rozmazywać. Mrugnęłam kilka razy oczami, a otworzywszy je, ujrzałam kilkanaście postaci mojego ukochanego... Dziesięć sobowtórów chłopaka stało w całym pokoju, a każdy z nich szeptał wypowiedziane wcześniej przez pierwszego słowa: "Kocham cię...". Uśmiechnęłam się do tego jedynego, którego nadal trzymałam za rękę. Otaczały mnie dokładne klony lubego, wymawiające najpiękniejsze w świecie słowa. Nic: Ja też cię kocham. - rzekłam spokojnie Przeniosłam spojrzenie z naszych splecionych ciasno dłoni, na samą twarz mojego mężczyzny. Wpatrzył się w jakiś punkt za mną, a to spojrzenie było jakieś takie nieswoje, jakby zaniepokojone. Odwróciłam twarz za siebie, zwykła ściana. Więc co go tak interesuje? Obróciłam się z powrotem i spostrzegłam, że w tym momencie w pomieszczeniu brakuje dwóch osób. Rozejrzałam się, zatrzymując wzrok na rozmazującym się sobowtórze. Sypał się z niego proszek i po chwili znikł, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie kupkę drobnego piasku. Zmarszczyłam brwi, bo zaraz to samo stało się z kolejnym. I kolejnym, i kolejnym, i kolejnym i następnymi czterema. Pozostałam tylko ja z moim ukochanym. Podeszłam powoli do jednej kupki prochu i wzięłam trochę do ręki, by zaraz znów zsypać go na ziemię. Zwróciłam głowę ku ukochanemu i odeszłam parę kroku w tył. On także znikał. Podbiegłam do niego szybko i chwyciłam za ramiona, potrząsając nimi nerwowo. Nic: Nie! Nie, nie odchodź! Nie ty! Zostań! Póki skończyłam wrzeszczeć, z niego także pozostał już tylko sypki piasek na podłodze. Chwyciłam się za głowę, schyliłam i dotknęłam ostrożnie palcami wolnej ręki jego pozostałości, łkając cicho. Nic: Czemu? - jęknęłam Rozżalałam się nie za długo, bo wtem poczułam wstrząs, a podłoga zaczęła pękać wzdłuż linii środkowej pokoju. Odskoczyłam w bok, a pęknięcie zaczęło się wydłużać i rozszerzać. Górna część, czyli sufit, odpadł, znikając ku górze, a jedna z bocznych ścian skruszyła się. Zasłony zaczęły groźnie łopotać, a przez szczeliny wpadł zimny wiatr, który zaczął świszczeć głośno, napawając niepokojem. Skuliłam się przy ścianie i zaczęłam drżeć. I z zimna, i ze strachu, i z żalu ze straty ukochanego. Poczułam, że unoszę się w powietrzu. Pomieszczenie zaczęło wzlatywać do góry, natomiast niebo, w tej chwili całkowicie widoczne przez odłamanie dachu, zmieniło kolor na ciemnogranatowe. Stało się tajemnicze i po prostu straszne. Do moich uszu doszły zaraz głośne, przeraźliwe jęki. Drastyczne krzyki, błagania o pomoc. Schowałam twarz w dłonie i zatrzęsłam się. Zaraz otworzyłam jednak dotąd zamknięte powieki i ujrzałam... no właśnie, nic nie ujrzałam. Wokół zapadł zmrok, całkowita ciemność. ...: Przepraszam... - usłyszałam - Okłamałem cię... - rozejrzałam się, jednak nic nie wpadło mi w oko - Obiecałem, że cię nie zostawię. Skłamałem... - głos z każdym słowem stawał się cichszy, aż w końcu umilkł Wstałam gwałtownie. Nic: Gdzie jesteś? Proszę wróć do mnie, proszę... - błagałam Doczekałam się odpowiedzi. Jednak głos, który się odezwał, był zniekształcony, taki nieprzyjemny, zupełnie niepodobny do głosu chłopaka, którego jeszcze niedawno opłakiwałam. ...: Teraz jesteś już moja! Pamiętasz? Już kiedyś ci obiecywałem, że cię zdobędę. Zastanów się uważnie, a zrozumiesz, kim jestem. On tego nie zrobił, ale ja dotrzymam obietnicy. Jesteś moja, moja i tylko moja! - zaraz po tym, doszedł nie wiadomo skąd histeryczny, straszny i przerażający śmiech. Podłoga rozstąpiła się jeszcze bardziej, ukazując płonącą, niebezpieczną przestrzeń, wnętrze ziemi mogące w sekundę pochłonąć człowieka w tę otchłań. Tak się stało ze mną. Straciłam równowagę, zachwiałam się niebezpiecznie. ...: Tak, tak, tak! Chodź do mnie skarbie! Przyjmę cię otwarcie, kochanie! Chodź! - znów słychać ten śmiech Nie mogłam opanować chwiania. Spadłam... *** Otworzyłam oczy i poczułam, że po moich policzkach znów płyną łzy. Co ta za sny? Ten białowłosy... to mój były chłopak? Kim jest ktoś, kto mnie zapraszał? Skuliłam się w rogu łóżka, opatulając się kołdrą. Zapaliłam lampkę, bo nie mogłam opanować strachu. Cały czas rozglądałam się dookoła z obawy, że ten, który mnie wciągnął w otchłań, zaraz się pojawi. Siedziałam tak może z godzinę. Same te sny powodowały u mnie załamanie. Zamknęłam mocno oczy i modliłam się w duchu, by nikt tu nie wszedł... *** Otworzyłam oczy. Ja pierdzielę, już 9:18?! Zerwałam się na równe nogi, zahaczając przy tym o kabel od lampki, która całą noc była włączona, przez co jak długa runęłam na ziemię, robiąc przy tym niemały hałas. Nic: Ała… - jęknęłam Zebrałam się po chwili z podłogi, zeszłam powoli na dół, bo właśnie sobie uświadomiłam, że mam tygodniowe zwolnienie. Shit… Teraz to już na pewno nie zasnę… Podeszłam do lodówki, musiałam się napić jakiegoś soku, czegokolwiek, co by tylko zgasiło moje pragnienie. Półprzymkniętymi oczami zdołałam zobaczyć przyklejoną karteczkę. „Wyszłam do pracy, wracam około siedemnastej. Do tego czasu musisz sobie jakoś poradzić. Powodzenia ^.^” Super… Więc sama musiałam i nadal muszę zrobić sobie śniadanie? Eh… Wzięłam szklankę, nalałam do pełna nektaru z czarnych porzeczek i wypiłam powoli, delektując się każdym najmniejszym łykiem. Z kubkiem w ręku postanowiłam przejść się po domu. Oglądałam każdy kącik, mebel. Starałam sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek z wcześniejszego życia. Na próżno. Nie wiedząc, co dalej ze sobą zrobić, wwaliłam się na kanapę, wcześniej włączając film. W trakcie naszła mnie ogromna ochota na gorącą czekoladę, więc poszłam do kuchni, by spełnić zachciankę. Wzrokiem zahaczyłam o zegar wiszący na ścianie – 12:45. Może powinnam zadzwonić do Rozalii, czy jak tam? No, tej mojej przyjaciółki, żeby przyszła po szkole. Dobra, czekolada zaczeka, są ważniejsze sprawy. Wyjęłam telefon i wybrałam jej numer. Co z tego, że jest w szkole? Powinna akurat trwać przerwa, o ile dobrze obliczyłam. Jeden sygnał, drugi, trzeci, czwarty. Odebrała. Roz: Nicola? Co się dzieje? Nic: N-nic. To znaczy… Przyszłabyś do mnie dzisiaj? Milczała. Nic: Ro-Rozalia? Roz: Przepraszam. Tak, tak, oczywiście, że przyjdę. Po szkole, może być? Nic: Tak, w porządku. Dzięki. Roz: Ależ nie ma za co. – odparła wesoło, a za moment spoważniała – Nic, wiem, że nic nie pamiętasz, ale może coś ci wiadomo, gdzie jest Lysio? Nic: Kto? Lysio? – nie rozumiałam Roz: No tak. Lysander, twój chłopak, bo… zostawił jakąś kartkę, że musi odpocząć, i… zniknęły wszystkie jego rzeczy… - powiedziała zgaszonym głosem To był ten moment, jedna, krótka chwila. Teraz już wiedziałam. Lysander Fresher – mój były chłopak, który zerwał ze mną przez… Chwila, niech się zastanowię… Przez moją zdradę z Shonem – chłopakiem cioci. Amber, czyli mój największy wróg, mu wygadała. Potem pobiła. Razem z Li i Charlotte. Byłam w szpitalu. Dyktafon. Poszłyśmy z Rozalią do niej i nagrałyśmy rozmowę. Policja. Uniewinnili mnie. Wyjście do klubu, poznanie Jake'a. Potem usłyszenie rozmowy Lysandra z tamtą dziewczyną. „Zaraz wrócę, nie martw się.”, „Jesteś kochana.”. To przez to targnęłam się na swoje życie… Roz: Nicola? Jesteś tam? Halo! – denerwowała się tym, że umilkłam Nie zważając na nią, rozłączyłam się, usiadłam na krześle, a głową walnęłam w stół tak mocno, że wszystko aż zaczęło wirować. Teraz wolałabym nie wiedzieć, co się działo, do jasnej ciasnej. Boże! Co ja narobiłam?! Moment… Jak to Lysander zniknął? Co to ma znaczyć?! Zerwałam się z siedzenia w jednej sekundzie. Nie ma jego rzeczy?! Jakaś kartka?! Nie… Tylko nie to… On nie mógł… Usłyszałam dźwięk dzwonka mojego telefonu, Rozalia. Odrzuciłam połączenie. Teraz najważniejszym było, bym porozmawiała z białowłosym. Białowłosym… Tak, jestem pewna, to on mi się śnił dwa razy. To on… Wybrałam numer. Jego numer. Przyłożyłam komórkę do ucha i czekałam. A jaka była moja radość, gdy usłyszałam głos. Tel: Przepraszamy, wybrany numer nie istnieje. Proszę spróbować jeszcze raz. – odezwała się ta wnerwiająca babka Co? Jak to „wybrany numer nie istnieje.”? Przecież… Nie… Zlikwidował go, bym nie mogła się do niego dodzwonić, czy jak? Jak mógł zrobić coś takiego… Czemu wyjechał, dlaczego mnie zostawił? Rozważania przerwał dzwonek do drzwi. Nie ruszałam się nadal. Usta zacisnęłam w wąską linię, dłonie w pięści, byłam tak strasznie załamana… Oczy zamknęłam, by tylko się nie rozryczeć. Kolejny dzwonek. Czy ludzie nie rozumieją, że może nie chcę ochoty się z kimkolwiek widzieć?! Teraz walenie w drzwi. Podeszłam powoli i otworzyłam. Listonosz. „Tylko nie płacz, tylko nie płacz. Nie w jego obecności. Wytrzymaj.” – powiedziałam sobie w myślach Lis: Dzień dobry. Mam polecony dla niejakiej Nicoli Stivens. To pani? – popatrzył mi w oczy Nic: T-tak, to ja. – pociągnęłam nosem Lis: Świetnie. Bardzo proszę. – podał list – I jeszcze tutaj należy pokwitować. – polecił Podpisałam jakiś papierek i dosłownie zatrzasnęłam mu drzwi przed nosem. List… Pff... Nie mam nawet ochoty, by go czytać. Nie teraz… Odłożyłam kopertę na stół i w tym momencie coś wpadło mi w oko. A mianowicie – nadawca. Lysander Fresher. Napisał coś do mnie? Ale dlaczego nie przyszedł porozmawiać? Wiem, że oboje bardzo się skrzywdziliśmy, ale mam już dość tych kłótni. Może uda mi się jeszcze wygrać walkę o niego z tą Cathriną? Nadal bardzo go kocham, zrobię wszystko, by do mnie wrócił… Rozerwałam kopertę, wyjmując ze środka kremową kartkę. Z roztargnienia przez chwilę nie potrafiłam jej rozłożyć, ale w końcu jakoś mi się udało. Wczytałam się w słowa i oniemiałam. Wszelkie nadzieje, które właśnie snułam, prysły jak bańka mydlana… Czytając, nie mogłam się opanować, moje serce zaczęło jeszcze mocniej krwawić. Jedna łza spłynęła po policzku i skapała na papier, robiąc sporą mokrą plamę i rozmazując tusz długopisu. Nie, to nie może być prawda… Tylko nie to… Witaj, Nic. Pewnie zastanawiasz się, dlaczego do Ciebie piszę i odzywam się po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem. Odpowiedź jest jedna i jednoznaczna: nie miałam odwagi, by spojrzeć Ci w oczy, dlatego piszę w liście. Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie i nie chcę się tłumaczyć. Nie w tym rzecz, bo mam świadomość tego, że nienawidzisz mnie. Masz takie prawo. Nie zasłużyłem na Ciebie, wiem o tym. Teraz już wiem. Nie będę się bronił, nie martw się. Jedyne, co mnie dręczy od czasu, gdy zrozumiałem, że jestem potworem, to fakt, że nawet Cię nie przeprosiłem. A powinienem. Bardzo Cię skrzywdziłem i żeby to zrozumieć, potrzebowałem zdania innej osoby, idiota ze mnie. Tyle czasu się starałaś i wyjaśniałaś, a ja… Cóż… Właściwie, to nawet nie proszę o wybaczenie, tylko o zrozumienie, bo w tej sytuacji nie myślę o tym, że zapomnisz o wszelkich upokorzeniach. Zrozumiałem, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie wyjazd. Dzięki temu mam nadzieję, że ułożysz sobie sprawy w głowie, kto wie – może zapomnisz? Tak bardzo bym tego chciał… Jesteś jedyną osobą, której to napiszę. Postanowiłem opuścić to miasto, zostawić Cię w spokoju, dać ci wolność. Decyzję podjąłem błyskawicznie, ale czy dobrze? Wydaje mi się, że tak. Jeszcze jedna i chyba najważniejsza sprawa. Ostatnia rzecz, którą chcę ci napisać. Kocham Cię… Kochałem, kocham, i kochać będę. Niezależnie od wszystkiego, nieustannie to Ty pozostaniesz w moim sercu, bez względu na wszystko. Miłość – to piękne, cudowne uczucie, już zawsze będę żywił tylko w stosunku do Ciebie. Nie wymagam tego samego. Moim największym marzeniem i pragnieniem zarazem, jest to, byś ułożyła życie z kimś innym. '' ''Z myślą, że jesteś szczęśliwa, będzie mi łatwiej żyć samemu. Żegnaj... Lysander Wpatrzyłam się nietrzeźwo w litery, słowa, zdania. Jak...? Bez namysłu, zgniotłam kartkę i kulkę papieru cisnęłam w przeciwną ścianę. Nie dałam nawet rady ustać, więc runęłam na ziemię. Skuliłam się w kłębek i znów zaczęłam płakać. Nie, to nie był płacz. Wyłam, ryczałam, krzycząc przy tym bez przerwy, że to nie może być prawda. Sąsiedzi mogli pomyśleć, że ktoś mnie katuje, że tak wrzeszczę, ale mało mnie to obchodziło. Darłam się na cały głos do czasu, aż gardło napierdalało mi tak, że nie mogłam już wydać z siebie żadnego, nawet najcichszego dźwięku. Przestałam wydzierać się, ale nadal płakałam. Na zimnej podłodze, w powstałej niedawno, sporej kałuży. Nie mogłam znieść, pogodzić się z myślą, że wyjechał… Zmienił numer, zamieszkał niewidomo gdzie. Zostawił mnie samą… Coś słyszę, lecz nie wiem dokładnie, co to może być. Poza tym, co to za różnica? Tak, jak do tej poru zdążyłam się trochę uspokoić, tak teraz znowu wybuchła głośnym, dławiącym płaczem. Słyszę walenie w drzwi, zmartwiony głos, ucichłam nieco. Do moich uszu wyraźnie doszły zmartwione słowa. ...: Hej! Co tam się dzieje?! Nicola, tu Rozalia! Otwórz! Nie byłam pewna, czy jednak jej nie otworzyć. Dobra, przełamałam się i podniosłam powoli. Przekręciłam zamek i uchyliłam drzwi. Dziewczyna, białowłosa dziewczyna, którą widziałam wcześniej przez szybę w szpitalu, wepchała się do środka, chwytając mnie za ramiona. Roz: Ej, dlaczego płaczesz? – zapytała się, nie odpowiedziałam – Wiesz już, że jestem Rozalia i przyjaźnimy się razem z… - przerwałam jej Nic: Daj spokój! Wiem wszystko! Przypomniałam sobie! – wydarłam się Wbiegłam z powrotem do pokoju i rzuciłam się na sofę. Nie wiedziałam, co mam teraz zrobić. Byłam zupełnie rozbita. Roz: Skoro pamiętasz… Co się stało? – zatroskała się Zerwałam się z kanapy i podbiegłam, potrącając przy tym dziewczynę, do leżącej przy komodzie kulki, po czym odwróciłam się do niej. Nic: O to chodzi! – krzyknęłam, rzucając w nią zgniecionym listem Klapnęłam na ziemię, zakrywając usta dłonią i zaczynając znów szlochać. Rozalia podniosła kartkę, rozprostowując ją w dłoniach, po czym zatraciła się w lekturze. Jej twarz wyrażała ogromny smutek, a kiedy spojrzała na mnie, widziałam w jej oczach współczucie. I co mi z tego? To nie zwróci mi białowłosego. Roz: Nic, tak mi przykro, nie wiedziałam, że chce wyjechać. Ale… to moja wina… - spuściła wzrok i chwyciła się za głowę Spojrzałam na nią pytająco. Nic: Jak to: twoja wina? Roz: Bo… Ja… - nabrała powietrza – Wtedy w szpitalu powiedziałam przy nim Jake’owi, że to przez niego chciałaś się zabić, a on… Nic: Co?! – wstałam gwałtownie Roz: Skąd miałam wiedzieć, co zechce zrobić? Nie pomyślałam o tym, ale… miałam do niego żal, że tak cię traktował i w końcu wybuchłam. W nieodpowiednim momencie niestety… - pokręciła bezsilnie głowąPrzetrawiałam tę informację, łkając cicho jednocześnie. Nic: Gdzie on mógł wyjechać? Błagam cię, powiedz mi, muszę się z nim zobaczyć, porozmawiać. – powiedziałam, ocierając łzyRoz: Nie mam pojęcia. – rozłożyła bezradnie ręce - Boże, co ja narobiłam… - klapnęła na sofę Nic: A rodzice? Może pojechał do nich, na wieś? – zaświtało w mojej głowie Gwałtownie podniosła na mnie wzrok, a w jej spojrzeniu widniała ogromna nadzieja. Rzuciła się do swojej torebki, niczym tornado, przewracając butelkę z sokiem. Roz: To może być to! Zadzwonię do nich, na pewno tam pojechał! – podekscytowała się Obserwowałam jej gesty, słuchałam słów, z ogromną niecierpliwością. Nie mogło obejść się bez rozczarowania. Roz: Dzień dobry! Tu Rozalia. Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale chciałabym się dowiedzieć, czy jest u was Lysander. – powiedziała i wsłuchała się w telefon – Nie, to nic ważnego, naprawdę. Leo poprosił mnie, bym się upewniła, bo mówił coś, że chciałby odwiedzić cię i Ronalda. – znów słuchała – Nie? Dobrze, dziękuję bardzo. Ja… będę kończyć. Do widzenia. – rozłączyła się szybko, nie dając nic powiedzieć, jak mniemam, mamie Lysa – Poczekaj, jeszcze muszę do kogoś zadzwonić. – oznajmiła, wyszła, by za chwilę znów wrócić Patrzyłyśmy na siebie z ogromnym smutkiem, złością i rozczarowaniem. Nie musiała nic mówić, wiedziałam, czego się dowiedziała. Nic: Czyli już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę, tak? – zapytałam cicho, trzymając głowę w kolanach Roz: Nie, jestem pewna, że nie. Nic… Lysio wróci. – próbowała mnie pocieszyć Nic: Kiedy?! – wstałam szybko i zaczęłam krzyczeć – No kiedy pytam?! Czy o nie rozumie, że tą decyzją jeszcze bardziej mnie zranił?! Roza, ja go kocham, rozumiesz?! Myślałam, że wyjdę ze szpitala, spotkamy się, pogadamy i sobie wybaczymy. Miałam nadzieję, że zapomni o tej zdradzie, a Lysander… wyjechał. – jęknęłam Białowłosa podeszła do mnie zmartwiona i objęła rękoma. Stałyśmy tak kilka minut, szlochając w swoje ramiona. Jak ja byłam zrozpaczona! Dlaczego mnie zostawił? Czemu znowu zachował się jak idiota?! W pewnej chwili usłyszałyśmy dzwonek do drzwi. Powoli oderwałam się od dziewczyny i popatrzyłyśmy na siebie nietrzeźwo. Nic: Mogę nie otwierać? Nie dam rady… - załamana, pokręciłam nieznacznie głową Roz: A co jeśli to Lys? – zerknęłam w jej rozradowane oczy Nic: Myślisz? – zapytałam uradowana, choć nie miałam pewności Roz: Sprawdź. – uśmiechnęła się do mnie Jak na skrzydłach wybiegłam z salonu i zatrzymałam się przy drzwiach. Wzięłam głęboki oddech, poprawiłam włosy, jak jakaś lalunia, ale trudno. Otworzyłam. Kastiel. Eh… A już miałam nadzieję… Spojrzałam na niego smutno, ale zaraz się przywitałam. Nic: Cześć. – mruknęłam Kas: Co taka smutaśna? Obstawiam, że to nie mnie się spodziewałaś, mam rację? – podniósł brew i widząc moją zdziwioną minę, dodał – Rozalia do mnie zadzwoniła kilka minut temu, więc od razu przyszedłem. To odpowiesz na moje pytanie? Nic: Nie trudno się domyślić. – odparłam – Czego chcesz? Kas: Ejejejej, może trochę uprzejmiej? Do środka byś mnie przynajmniej zaprosiła. – prychnął wyraźnie rozbawiony Nic: Właź. – zeszłam z przejścia – Rozalia jest u mnie. – dodałam Kas: Trójkącik? – uśmiechnął się zadziornie Nic: Twoje jakże mądre wypowiedzi mnie powalają. – zironizowałam – A teraz tak na poważnie, to nie mam humoru na żarty, więc daruj sobie. – ruszyłam przed siebie Kas: Dlaczego? A tak w ogóle, to jak się czujesz? Prychnęłam, wchodząc do salonu, a on za mną. Roz: Hej. – przywitała go Kas: Cześć. – mruknął Nic: Wiesz, mogę ci opowiedzieć, jeśli chcesz. Chciałam się zabić, prawie się wykrwawiłam i leżałam w szpitalu i na dodatek przez miesiąc muszę chodzić do psychologa. Wspaniale, prawda? – wywróciłam oczami Klapnęłam na sofę i podciągnęłam kolana pod brodę, kuląc się w rogu kanapy. Podeszła do mnie Rozalia i przytuliła mocno do siebie. Roz: Hej, nie łam się. Na pewno wróci, na pewno… - uspokajała mnie, sama nie wierząc do końca w swoje słowa Kątem oka zauważyłam, że Kastiel marszczy brwi i zastanawia się nad czymś. Kas: O czym ona mówi? – zapytał mnie, mając na myśli wcześniejsze słowa Rozalii Spojrzałyśmy na niego smętnymi minami, więc chyba domyślił się, że coś złego się stało. Popatrzyłam mu w oczy, więc musiał wyczytać, że jestem załamana. Po chwili milczenia, ruchem głowy nakierowałam go na leżącą na stole, zmiętoloną kartkę – czyli list od Lysandra. Podszedł do mebla i pochwycił papier w dłoń. Zaczął uważnie czytać, a ja mocniej przytuliłam się do przyjaciółki. Moim największym, jak i jednocześnie nierealnym, marzeniem było to, by zamiast niej siedział przy mnie białowłosy chłopak. Tak dawno go nie widziałam, nie rozmawiałam… Kastiel spojrzał na mnie zaraz, więc logicznym było, że zapoznał się już z treścią. Patrzył na mnie wzrokiem, z którego zupełnie nic nie mogłam odczytać. Myślałam, że się rozpłaczę, ale co to da? Wszyscy usłyszeliśmy wibracje. Rozalia wyjęła telefon z torebki i trafnie okazało się, że to do niej ktoś się dobija. Odebrała, moment pogadała i rozłączyła się, po czym zwróciła się do mnie: Roz: Nicola, dzwonił Leo. Powiedział, że przygotował nam kolację, kazał wracać do domu, bo ma jakąś niespodziankę. Mówiłam mu, by nie przeszkadzał, bo wychodzę, ale… Wiesz… - tłumaczyła się To, że dziewczyna miała potężną słabość do prezentów? Tak, o tym byłam przekonana, dlatego nie chciałam jej zatrzymywać. Poza tym, dzwonił jej chłopak, a nie mogłam pozwolić, by przeze mnie go ignorowała, jeszcze skończyłoby się na ich rozstaniu, a to była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej bym chciała. Nic: Oj wiem, wiem. Idź, dam sobie radę. – zapewniałam – Jeju, nie martw się, tym razem się nie potnę. Nie jestem tak głupia, by robić to drugi raz, spokojnie. Widziałam, że nadal nie była zbytnio przekonana. Dobrze, że dołączył się Kas. Kas: Zajmę się nią. – powiedział – Przypilnuję, by nic sobie nie zrobiła. Roz: Dobra, w porządku. Tylko pamiętaj, masz jej nie spuszczać z oka do czasu, aż nie wróci pani Titi. Bo inaczej znajdę cię i ukatrupię, jasne? – pogroziła mu palcem Kas: Nie truj dupy, tylko idź już do tego swojego Leonka. – mruknął złośliwie Zgromiła go wzrokiem, a potem podeszła do mnie, szepnęła, bym się trzymała, przytuliła długo i wyszła. Zostaliśmy z Kastielem sami. Nic: Kas, możesz iść do domu, naprawdę. Bądź spokojny, nic mi się nie stanie. Nie musisz tu przy mnie gnić, wracaj. – powiedziałam, i nadal siedząc na kanapie, zaczęłam cicho płakać Wszystko było lepsze, niż to. Ten stan, w którym żyłam ze świadomością, że nigdy nie zobaczę mojego Lysia, nie porozmawiamy, nie zrobimy razem niczego. Że będę żyła w samotności i umierała z tęsknoty za nim, przed snem moją głowę będą zaprzątać myśli o białowłosym, niemal wszystkie miejsca mają mi przypominać o wspólnie spędzonych, szczęśliwych chwilach, a każde jego zdjęcie w telefonie będzie powodowało, że rozryczę się i całą noc spędzę na rozmyślaniu o moim ukochanym… Poczułam na sobie czyjeś ręce. Otworzyłam mokre od łez oczy i zorientowałam się, że obok mnie siedzi czerwonowłosy, obejmując mnie i kołysząc delikatnie na boki. Przytuliłam się do niego mocno i znów szlochałam, mocząc jego granatową koszulkę. Słyszałam szybkie bicie jego serca, co oznaczało, że również się denerwował. Nic: Dlaczego on to zrobił? Czemu… czemu mnie zostawił? – jęknęłam, po czym dostałam napadu głośnego płaczu Chłopak zaczął mnie uspokajać, ale na darmo. Byłam tak bardzo rozgoryczona i rozżalona… Kas: Nie zostawił cię, nie myśl tak. Wróci, przyjedzie za jakiś czas, bo… jesteś dla niego najważniejsza i bardzo cię kocha. – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, a ja nawet się nie domyślałam, jak wielki ból i trud sprawiło mu wypowiedzenie tych słów Przyswajałam do siebie te słowa, lecz nie poprawiły mi ani trochę humoru. Nic: Przytul mnie mocniej, tak, żebym czuła się kochana… - poprosiłam cichutko i nieśmiało Chyba był zdziwiony, ale zaraz spełnił moją zachciankę, przygarniając do siebie bardziej. A ja wyobraziłam sobie, że zamiast niego, w swoich ramionach trzyma mnie białowłosy, co nieco podniosło mnie na duchu i lekko uspokoiło. Oplotłam wokół niego ramiona, wbijając palce dłoni w jego plecy. Brakowało mi takiej bliskości. Bliskości Lyandra. Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, jak ogromnie go kocham i jestem od niego wręcz uzależniona. A mimo tego, nie będzie mi dane choć raz spojrzeć na jego postać… Siedzieliśmy tak już nie wiem ile czasu, a Kastiel ciągle, z ogromnym spokojem i cierpliwością, kołysał. Po jakimś czasie uspokoiłam się trochę, ale jego bluzka była już całkiem mokra. Odsunęłam się na niewielką odległość od mojego towarzysza i zaczęłam niemal niesłyszalnie: Nic: Przepraszam, że przeze mnie musisz tutaj siedzieć i… wybacz za bluzkę. – spuściłam głowę, po czym wznowiłam – Pójdę się położyć, nie mam siły dłużej siedzieć. A ty wracaj, dam sobie radę. Kas: Chyba śnisz, jeśli myślisz, że zostawię cię. Nie ma mowy. – przeciwstawił się moim słowom – Mógłbym dzisiaj u ciebie przenocować? Wolę mieć na ciebie oko, tylko daj mi jakiś koc, prześpię się na tej kanapie, dobrze? – zapytał Delikatnie się uśmiechnęłam. Chciał ze mną zostać, nie opuścił mnie, zrobił tak dużo, bym dobrze się czuła… Właśnie zaczęłam zauważać, że wobec mojej osoby zachowuje się dużo inaczej, niż wobec innych. Ile to ludzi straszyło mnie, że Kas to podrywacz, że wykorzystuje dziewczyny, a potem rzuca je i tak w kółko? Ze mną postępował opiekuńczo, z ogromną troską i… Teraz zauważyłam, że jestem dla niego ważna. Bo dlaczego miałby się mną zajmować, gdybym była dla niego kolejną zabawką? Jest prawdziwym przyjacielem, któremu mogę w pełni zaufać. Poza tym, nie chciałam zostawać sama w pokoju. Nic: A mógłbyś… spać ze mną? – zapytałam nieśmiało – Wolałabym, żeby… położysz się koło mnie? – spojrzałam na chłopaka jednocześnie z nadzieją, jak i smutkiem, którego po prostu nie potrafiłam się pozbyć Objął mnie po raz kolejny, kładąc brodę na mojej głowie. Ten gest był taki… czuły… Kas: Jeśli tego chcesz, to oczywiście, że tak. – odpowiedział równie cicho, co ja wcześniej Poczułam się tak dobrze, że na moment zapomniałam o wydarzeniach tego dnia. Kas tak mnie zaskoczył swoim zachowaniem i słowami, że aż mnie zatkało. Taka opiekuńczość z jego strony była niewyobrażalnie rzadka, wręcz niemożliwa, a jednak był tak delikatny i kochany, że pomyślałam przez chwilę, że… Nieważne. Wyplątałam się z uścisku i bez słowa skierowałam się ku schodom, wchodząc na piętro. Nie zwracając jakiejkolwiek uwagi na to, czy idzie za mną, czy nie, weszłam do łazienki. Wzięłam najszybszy prysznic w życiu, zaczynając płakać. Woda ze słuchawki łączyła się z łzami wypływającymi z oczu. Jak ja miałam wytrzymać bez niego? Bez uśmiechu, głosu, dotyku mojego ukochanego? Usiadłam w rogu, skuliłam się i rozryczałam się na dobre. Wyłam w niebogłosy, ale co z tego? Musiałam wyrzucić z siebie te żale, które mnie dręczyły, chociaż po pewnym czasie znów miałabym ich w sobie pełno… Kolejne dziesięć minut płaczu i powoli przeszło. Zebrałam się i dosłownie wylazłam na zimną, śliską podłogę. Idąc po ręcznik, poślizgnęłam się na kafelkach i zapoznałam mój tyłek z białą terakotą, robiąc przy tym sporo hałasu. Zaklęłam pod nosem i wstałam obolała z powrotem na nogi. Nie mogło się też obejść bez pytań Kasa o to, czy nic mi się nie stało. Odpowiedziałam, że jest okej i westchnęłam. Nie miałam ze sobą ubrań. Podeszłam do drzwi i zastukałam lekko. Na reakcję nie trzeba było sługo czekać. Kas: O co chodzi? Nic: Możesz mi przynieść jakieś picie? – pierwsze, co tylko przyszło mi na myśl Kas: Przecież jesteś w kiblu. – mruknął Nic: Przyniesiesz, czy nie? – ponowiłam pytanie Kas: Eh, dobra, dobra. Idę. – odpowiedział z wyczuwalną niechęcią Kiedy usłyszałam jego pierwsze kroki na schodach, po cichu przekręciłam zamek i otworzyłam drzwi. Wyjrzałam, by upewnić się, czy przypadkiem gdzieś się nie zaczaił, po czym szybko wyślizgnęłam się z pomieszczenia i weszłam do swojego pokoju, opatulona skąpym ręcznikiem. Gdybym powiedziała mu, że wyjdę prawie aga z łazienki, to na pewno nie zamknąłby oczu i nie odwróciłby się, by nie podglądać, a wręcz przeciwnie. Nałożyłam na siebie piżamę i właśnie w tej chwili do moich uszu doszedł zdziwiony głos czerwonowłosego. Kas: A co ty tutaj robisz? Trzymał w ręce parującą herbatę z cytryną, a w połączeniu z jego głupawą miną, wyglądało to doprawdy komicznie. Nic. Stoję. A co, nie widać? – spytałam ironicznie Kas: Nie, wcale. – wywrócił oczami – Zaparzyłem ci herbatę. – oznajmił, wystawiając ku mnie rękę z kubkiem Nic: Dzięki, ale sam możesz ją wypić. – odwróciłam się i skoczyłam na łóżko Kas: Jak to? To po co ja ją robiłem?! – zirytował się Nic: Tak trudno się domyślić? A myślałeś, że pozwolę, żebyś zobaczył mnie w samym ręczniku bez niczego na sobie? – zapytałam, podnosząc brew Odstawił filiżankę na komodę i podszedł do mnie. Kas: Nie miałbym nic przeciwko takim widokom. – zaśmiał się, rzucił na miejsce obok mnie i zaczął łaskotać – Oduczysz się taki zwodów i zagrywek. – uśmiechnął się złośliwie i przydusił mnie do materaca ciągle gilgocząc, a ja zaśmiewałam się przy tym, jak nienormalna Nic: Prze… Przestań! Słyszysz? Hahaha! – wiłam się pod nim, próbując się uwolnić, ale nic z tego nie wyszło Po pewnym czasie tych niewyobrażalnych tortur, jakie zadawał mnie chłopak, nachylił się lekko nade mną i zatrzymał w niewielkiej odległości. Nic: C-co robisz? – zająkałam się Kas: Jak on mógł tak cię potraktować i zranić? – szepnął ledwo słyszalnie Odwróciłam głowę w bok. Też chciałabym zapytać o to białowłosego. Dla mnie było zupełnie niezrozumiałe, że tak po prostu odszedł. Chłopak położył się koło mnie i nakrył nas kołdrą. Dopiero zauważyłam, że nie ma na sobie niczego, oprócz czarnych spodenek. Dotknęłam wskazującym palcem jego nagiej klaty. Nic: Co to ma być? – podniosłam brew Kas: Jak to: co? Mój kaloryfer, nie? Myślałem, że zrobi na tobie wrażenie, ale widzę, że chyba jednak nie... – westchnął, oczywiście udając Pokręciłam z rozbawieniem głową, od razu poprawił mi humor. Nic: Masz całkowitą rację. Nie zwracam uwagi na taki rzeczy. – odparłam niewzruszona, chociaż tylko ja jedna wiedziałam, że to kłamstwo Nie biorąc pod uwagę, jak może to odebrać, przytuliłam się do niego mocno. Położyłam głowę na klatce piersiowej chłopaka, unoszącej się równomiernie, i uśmiechnęłam po nosem. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że mogłabym się z nim tak bardzo spoufalać. A szczególnie, że mogę leżeć z nim w jednym łóżku bez żadnych pobudek erotycznych. Że się do niego przytulę, on mnie obejmie i zaśniemy wtuleni w siebie zupełnie jak dwójka najlepszych przyjaciół. A może ja wcale nie jestem jego przyjaciółką? Może traktuje mnie jak kogoś więcej, niż tylko kumpelę? Może zależy mu na mnie jako na… dziewczynie? Jedno jest pewne – będę musiała z nim o tym porozmawiać i rozwiać jego ewentualne wątpliwości… taktownie i delikatnie. *** Ze snu wybudziło mnie chrapanie Kasa. Leżał twarzą w poduszce, a po chwili zaczął mamrotać coś pod nosem. Kas: Mamo, ale ja już zrobiłem kupkę, naprawdę. O zobacz, tam o jest. Widzisz? – zanim dokończył, wybuchłam niepohamowanym, wręcz histerycznym śmiechem Czerwonowłosy niemal natychmiast zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej, z zaspaną i nieogarniętą miną na mnie patrząc. Tak się tarzałam po łóżku, że nie wyczułam, że leżę na krańcu i z głośnym hukiem spadłam na podłogę. Nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, nadal zaśmiewałam się z chłopaka, który po jakimś czasie i dokładnym obudzeniu się, wydarł się na mnie: Kas: No z czego się ryjesz?! Musiałaś mnie budzić?! Opanowałam trochę śmiech i wychyliłam głowę nad łóżko. Nic: Zrobiłeś kupkę? Naprawdę? – znów parsknęłam Kas: Co? Jesteś chora? Nic, dobrze się czujesz? – zmarszczył brwi Nic: Lepiej być nie mogło. Z samego rana poprawiłeś mi humor. Jezu, jak ty potrafisz rozśmieszyć! – zaśmiałam się Kas: Baby… - westchnął, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą – Która godzina? – zapytał, przeciągając się; wyglądał wtedy bardzo, bardzo pociągająco… Nie! Co to w ogóle za myśli?! Jeszcze niedawno powiedział mi że… Ale zachowuje się w stosunku do mnie jakoś tak inaczej, troskliwiej… Nic: Jest 6:22. Do szkoły na 8:50. – powiedziałam – Więc będziemy mogli sobie wszystko wyjaśnić. – mruknęłam do siebie pod nosem Kas: Co?! I budzisz mnie przed ósmą?! Normalna jesteś?! – ryknął, momentalnie kładąc się i przykrywając kołdrą po uszy Nic: Tak. Musimy pogadać, i to teraz. Kas: Tsa… Gadaj, gadaj. – ziewnął – Na pewno ktoś cię wysłucha. – zamknął oczy Zignorował mnie, dziad jeden. Wstałam na proste nogi i, mocno się odbijając, skoczyłam na niego. Nic: Wstawaj, małpo! Słyszysz?! – zaczęłam czochrać go po włosach Po chwili leżałam przyduszona jego silną ręką, tak, że nie mogłam się ruszyć. Kas: Zaczynasz mnie poważnie denerwować, wiesz? – mruknął, nadal nie patrząc na mnie, z uwagi na opuszczone powieki Pomyślałam sobie: „Po co owijać w bawełnę? Najlepiej być bezpośrednią”. Tak też zrobiłam. Nic: Kochasz mnie? – zapytałam prowokacyjnie, a widząc jego reakcję, myślałam, że się posikam W jednej sekundzie usiadł sztywno na łóżku, patrząc na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem. Z twarzy czerwonowłosego wyczytałam lekkie podenerwowanie, niepokój, co było dla mnie sporym szokiem. Kas: Żartujesz? – wydukał tylko Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Nic: Tak. A co, myślałeś, że pytam na serio? – podniosłam brew, z rozbawieniem obserwując jego nerwowe ruchy Kas: Co? Nie, no co ty. Po prostu to nie jest zabawne. Ja… - przerwałam mu Nic: Dobra, a teraz chcę zapytać cię o coś na poważnie. – stwierdziłam – Ale będziesz szczery w swoich odpowiedziach, dobrze? Zawahał się. Kas: Aż boję się, o czym chcesz gadać. – mruknął, znowu kładąc się na poduszce, a pod moim naciskającym wzrokiem, dodał – Dobra, dawaj z tym koksem. Nabrałam powietrza do płuc, wypuściłam je i odezwałam: Nic: Pamiętasz, jak wcześniej mi powiedziałeś… Wtedy, kiedy uciekłam… - podniósł na mnie nieswój wzrok – Czy… Co miałeś na myśli? – wreszcie zapytałam Nie mówił zupełnie nic, jakby zastanawiał się, co odpowiedzieć. Nie dziwię się mu. Taki ktoś jak on miał powiedzieć dziewczynie, że mu na niej zależy, albo chociaż mu się podoba? Kas: Tu chodzi o to, że… - oboje usłyszeliśmy dzwonek jego telefonu Zauważyłam, że z cichym świstem wypuścił powietrze z płuc, jako oznakę odczutej ulgi. Chyba jednak jest coś na rzeczy. Kas: Sorry, muszę odebrać. – wyszedł z pokoju Położyłam się z powrotem i zagłębiłam się w swoich myślach. Moje życie znów stało się beznadziejne i niemające sensu. Straciłam wszystko, na czym mi zależało i było ważnym. A tym czymś, właściwie kimś, był białowłosy. Usłyszałam jakieś krzyki dochodzącego zza drzwi. Czy on musi się tak drzeć? Za kilka minut wszedł do pokoju z grymasem na twarzy. Nic: A głośniej to się nie dało? Kas: Dało. – warknął – Ciekawe jak ty byś się czuła, gdyby zadzwonili do ciebie twoi starzy z jakże wspaniałą wiadomością, że przyjeżdżają do ciebie na tydzień, żeby sprawdzić, jak się masz. – powiedział z pogardą Zaśmiałam się, widząc go tak zdenerwowanego. Z jednej strony trochę mu współczułam, przecież dla niego to istny koszmar. Bo jakże to, żeby do takiego buntownika wprosili się rodzice. Kontrolując go i prześwietlając jego życie. A z drugiej, cóż… Ja skakałabym z radości, gdybym dowiedziała się, że matka i ojciec wreszcie się mną interesują. Ale to było po prostu niemożliwe i nierealne, marzenia, które nigdy nie zostaną spełnione. Nic: Przestań, wytrzymasz. W końcu to tylko tydzień. – powiedziałam, a ten spojrzał groźnie Kas: Chyba aż tydzień. – mruknął – Wejdą, zaczną jęczeć, że nieposprzątane, niepozmywane, zapuściłem dom, i tak dalej. Na trzy lata dali mi spokój. A teraz przylecą z tej swojej pieprzonej Irlandii… - zakrył twarz w dłoniach Nic: Kas, przesadzasz. Nie będzie źle, wystarczy, że trochę ogarniesz w mieszkaniu i… Kas: Będą za jakieś osiem godzin. Są na lotnisku. – pokręcił bezradnie głową Zdziwiłam się trochę i zastanowiłam nad decyzją, ale w sumie nie mogłam go zostawić samego i postanowiłam pomóc. Nic: Najwyżej powiem, że znów mnie nie było, bo zachorowałam, trudno. – mruknęłam sama do siebie Kas: Co? – podniósł na mnie zdezorientowaną parę oczu Nic: A to, że nie idziemy do szkoło, tylko do ciebie. – powiedziałam, wstając Kas: Przecież jesteśmy w twojej sypialni, możemy to zrobić tutaj. – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko Nic: A goń się! – krzyknęłam, wróciłam się, chwyciłam poduszkę i uderzyłam nią prosto w twarz Kasa. Nie pozostał mi dłużny i po chwili nawalaliśmy się jaśkami bez opamiętania. Biegaliśmy po domu, chowaliśmy się i atakowaliśmy drugiego z nas z zaskoczenia. Uśmiałam się, że aż brzuch mnie bolał. Po pół godzinie rzuciłam się na kanapę w salonie i próbowałam nabrać powietrza. Zmachałam się strasznie, dlatego dyszałam ciężko, jakbym przebiegła ze dwadzieścia kilometrów. Wygląda na to, że straciłam formę przez ten szpital. Trzeba by coś z tym zrobić, ale to później. Kas: Gdzie jesteś? – usłyszałam z góry Nic: Na dole! Zbiegł szybko ze schodów, stając opary o futrynę. Kas: Po co chciałaś iść? – zapytał, drążąc temat Nic: Nie domyśliłeś się? – pokręcił głową – Ach, ta twoja durna mózgownica… Pomogę ci ogarnąć chatę, jeśli nie chcesz mieć przypału. – wstałam powoli, zaraz jednak dopadł mnie czarwonowłosy Kas: Coś ty powiedziała? Że niby jestem głupi? – podniósł groźnie brew, ale zdradziły go drgające kąciki ust, jakby chciał się uśmiechnąć Nic: A co, może kłamię? Puść mnie, bo trzeba wychodzić. Może jeszcze zdążymy. Wyszarpałam się, a potem wbiegłam na górę, krzycząc przy tym, by się ubrał. Weszłam do łazienki, uczesałam, umalowałam, przebrałam się. Trzeba się pospieszyć, bo inaczej w życiu nie wyrobimy się z wysprzątaniem domu chłopaka. Widziałam go jeden jedyny raz, i to tylko od zewnątrz, ale czułam, że nie było w nim za kolorowo. Tak jak się domyślałam, czekała mnie ciężka praca. Po czterdziestu minutach staliśmy w korytarzu dużego domu wyłożonego jakimiś panelami, czy czymś tam. Po wejściu do środka, dosłownie zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Porozrzucane ubrania, puszki po piwie, brudne talerze na parapecie, nawet lustro miało na sobie kilka śladów, chyba po ketchupie. Nic: Kastiel! Jak ty tu w ogóle mieszkasz?! – podniosłam do góry ręce, z zaszokowaniem na twarzy Kas: Normalnie. Przyzwyczaiłem się. – wzruszył ramionami Rozejrzałam się kolejny raz i wskazałam palcem na jeden bardzo wyróżniający się element na żyrandolu. Nic: Co to jest? Skierował wzrok w tamtą stronę Kas: O, moje bokserki. – zdziwił się – Szukałem ich chyba z tydzień. – podszedł Nic: Ile one tu wiszą? – chwyciłam się za głowę Zdjął bieliznę, po czym totalnie mnie załamał. Przyłożył ubranie do nosa i porządnie zaciągnął się „zapachem”. Kas: Jednodniowe gacie, noszone przeze mnie około dwa miesiące temu. Przed powieszeniem ich na suficie, najpierw leżały na blacie w kuchni, o ile pamiętam. Ale potem to nie mogłem ich znaleźć Nie spodziewałem się, że będą tutaj. – spojrzał na mnie z uznaniem Nic: Na blacie? W kuchni? – jęknęłam Nie wyobrażałam sobie nawet tego. W miejscu, gdzie jadł, trzymał brudne majtki? Nic: Skąd one się tam wzięły? Kas: A jak myślisz? – uśmiechnął się szelmowsko Nic: Nie… - szepnęłam Kas: Chyba tak, ale to nic nie znaczyło. Nic: Obrzydzasz mnie… - skrzywiłam się – Dobra, idę ogarnąć wzrokiem górę. Chcę wiedzieć, w jakie bagno się wpakowałam. – westchnęłam Tak jak powiedziałam, poszłam na piętro i otworzyłam pierwsze lepsze drzwi. Pokój Kastiela. Zaraz pożałowałam, że w ogóle zaproponowałam mu taką pomoc. Nic: Kas! Chodź tu, ty… ty… Rusz się! – wydarłam się, a ten po chwili stał obok mnie, patrząc trochę przestraszonym wzrokiem Mój głos był naprawdę groźnym, ale nie miałam siły do tego chłopaka. Nic: Powiedz mi, co to jest. – rozkazałam, wskazując ruchem głowy to, o co mi chodzi Kas: No… Eee… Nic: Okej, wiem, co to, ale… Dlaczego to leży tutaj? – popatrzyłam na niego z wyrzutem, zakładając ręce na piersi Kas: Nie mów, że jestem zazdrosna. – uśmiechnął się zadziornie Nic: Wcale nie. Zresztą, o ciebie? – zamknęłam oczy, by się uspokoić – Tłumacz się. – zażądałam Kas: Bo to było tak, że… Nic: Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak zareagowaliby twoi rodzice, gdyby zobaczyli w twoim pokoju zużyte gumki? Kas: Dobra, uspokój się. Chyba lepiej, że leży tutaj, niżbym miał ją wrzucić za łóżko, nie? Tak, to przynajmniej zabiorę i wyrzucę. Zawróciłam się i załamana zeszłam na dół. Nie chciałam nawet oglądać innym pokoi, bo biorąc pod uwagę prezerwatywy w jego sypialni, mogłabym natknąć się na coś dużo gorszego… Kas: Sprawa załatwiona, a kondom już zdetonowany i niegroźny. – podszedł do mnie i wyszczerzył się Nic: Wrzuciłeś za szafę? – zapytałam ironicznie Kas: Bez przesady. – odetchnęłam – Za komodę. – znów spochmurniałam – No przecież żartuję. To był kawał czasu temu, nawet nie pamiętam, jak laska miała na imię. – wyjaśniał – Nie bocz się. – oczy zbitego szczeniaka Nic: Eh… Zabierajmy się do roboty. – oznajmiłam Wyjęłam szmatki, w piwnicy odnalazłam mop, środki czystości, płyny do podłóg, okien. Kas zapewne nawet nie wiedział, że coś takiego posiada, sądząc po wyglądzie wnętrza. Zabraliśmy się za kuchnię, gdzie spędziliśmy dwa kwadranse, potem salon, łazienka, korytarz. Chłopak ciągle jęczał, że mu się nie chce, żebym posprzątała sama, ale nic sobie z tego nie robiłam, a z każdym kolejnym razem marudzenia, podchodziłam i strzelałam mu z mokrej szmaty w twarz, czym chyba motywowałam do dalszej pracy. Kolejne dwie godziny i wszystko było czyste. Oczywiście nie poszło tak łatwo i sprawnie, bo Kas co rusz się wygłupiał, a ja nie mogła pohamować śmiechu. Za dziesięć trzecia zeszliśmy na dół do kuchni, aby coś zjeść. Bardzo zgłodniałam tymi porządkami, tak jak czerwonowłosy. Zdecydowaliśmy się zrobić zwykłe kanapki, bo oczywiście lodówka Kasa była niemal pusta. Masło, wędlina, ser, pomidor i sos majonezowy, a w chlebaku zaczynający czerstwieć chleb… Nic: Ty nigdy nie robisz zakupów? Kas: Po co? Mam wystarczająco dużo żarcia. – zruszył ramionami Nic: Właśnie widzę. Trudno, zrobimy z tego, co jest. Ja kroiłam i smarowałam pieczywo, a on zajął się pomidorem i układanie innych składników. Po skończonej robocie uśmiechnęłam się triumfalnie. Kas: Mówiłem, że się uda. – podniósł dumnie głowę Patrząc na niego, postanowiłam trochę upiększyć Kastiela, dlatego wzięłam na palec nico masła i umazałam nim czubek nosa chłopaka. Nic: Tak wyglądasz o niebo lepiej. – parsknęłam śmiechem Kas: Nie daruję ci. – szepnął z uśmiechem, ale i tak spróbowałam zwiać Jednym susem przeskoczyłam pomieszczenie i pognałam na korytarz, gdzie, niestety, zostałam przygwożdżona do ściany przez Kastiela. Kas: Mówiłem, że nie ujdzie ci to płazem. – zaśmiał się i dmuchnął mi w szyję, co załaskotało, więc zachichotałam – O, więc to dobry sposób na zemstę. – spojrzał na mnie uśmiechnięty do ucha do ucha Jak na złość, zaczął łaskotać mnie oddechem, a rękami drażnił moje ciało w okolicach żeber. Wiedział, że to jedna z najokrutniejszych tortur, jakie mógł mi zaserwować, dlatego bez litości ją wykorzystywał. Nic: Przestań… Hahaha! Kast… Zaraz się… posikam! Hahaha! – wrzeszczałam, śmiałam się i wyrywałam naraz Kas: W życiu! A jak się zlejesz, to będziesz zmywać! – wyszczerzył się i kontynuował wcześniejszą czynność Kolejna minuta łaskotek. Brzuch bolał od śmiechu niemiłosiernie, a na szczęście dla mnie, zostałam uratowana. ...: A co tu się dzieje? Natychmiast znieruchomieliśmy. Kas zatrzymał swoje ręce i oboje odwróciliśmy głowy w stronę dochodzącego głosu. Naszym oczom ukazała się stojąca w przejściu do holu para. Wysoka, szczupła, wysportowana, brązowowłosa kobieta ubrana w elegancką granatową sukienkę i mężczyzna. Wyższy od niej o głowę, dobrze zbudowany, krótkowłosy brunet z wyraźnie zarysowaną szczęką, mający na sobie bordową koszulę i jeansy. Po chwili namysłu domyśliłam się, że to właśnie rodzice czerwonowłosego, czyli pani Tina i pan Barney. Chłopak wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale zaraz odwrócił się ku dorosłym, z roztargnienia wciąż trzymając swoją dłoń na mojej talii, tym samym obejmując mnie delikatnie. Kas: Ma-mama... Tato? - jąkał się, co wyglądało doprawdy komicznie Bar: Kastiel? Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał, podnosząc brew Nie odzywał się, tylko gapił się w dwie postacie, jakby doznał objawienia. Ti: Synku, nie wstydź się nas, kochanie moje. - uśmiechnęła się Ledwie powstrzymałam się, żeby nie roześmiać się dziko. "Kochanie", "synku". To poważnie było do niego? Ale jaja! Podeszli do naszej dwójki, zostawiając po drodze swoje torby. Pierwsza odezwała się mama czerwonego. Ti: Kastusiu, przedstaw nam, proszę, swoją dzie... - o kurde, muszę zainterweniować Nic: Nicola Stivens, jestem koleżanką Kastiela i chodzimy razem do klasy. - powiedziałam z wyszczerzem, wyciągając rękę ku dwójce. *** Rodzice Kasa są naprawdę bardzo mili. Aż nie mogę się ich nachwalić. Kolejne dwie godziny od ich przyjazdu, rozmawialiśmy w salonie o wszystkim i niczym, ponieważ nie chciano mnie wypuścić. Mama chłopaka wypytywała mnie o wszystko w związku ze swoim synem, pytała, czy jesteśmy razem, na co oczywiście zaprzeczyłam, a potem dyskusja poszła tak gładko i przyjemnie, że straciłam poczucie czasu. O siedemnastej postanowiłam wracać, co nie było łatwe, bo pani Tina zachęcała, bym jeszcze chwilę została. Ponadto Kas robił do mnie co rusz maślane oczka, z niemą prośbą, bym nie zostawiała go z „koszmarem”. Ja tam bym się cieszyła, że przyjeżdżają do mnie rodzice, ale nie on. Zresztą, już to chyba nawet mówiłam. Po powrocie do mieszkania, zauważyłam cztery nieodebrane połączenia od Titi, dlatego oddzwoniłam. Podejrzewałam, że znów musi zostać w pracy, ale to było gorsze. Powiedziała mi prosto z mostu, że spędzi noc u Shona… Nie mogłam tego słuchać, chciało mi się rzygać. A niech sobie idzie do tego idioty, niech się bzykają do rana, droga wolna. Tylko niech później nie jęczy, że w ciążę zaszła! Rzuciłam telefon z furią na sofę. Nawiasem mówiąc, dziewczyny po niego pojechały jeszcze wtedy, gdy leżałam w szpitalu, więc od paru dni miałam go na własność. Poirytowana, weszłam na górę. Wzięłam długą kąpiel odprężającą, by się uspokoić. Przyniosło rezultaty. Wytarłam się, ubrałam w piżamę i bez kolacji położyłam się do łóżka. Nie byłam głodna, a zmęczenie dzisiejszymi porządkami spowodowało, że bardzo chciało mi się spać. Nastawiłam budzik, zakryłam i kołdrą i zamknęłam oczy. Gdy już prawie zasypiałam, usłyszałam głośny huk tłuczonego szkła. Otworzyłam natychmiast oczy i zerwałam się na równe nogi z przerażeniem. Narzuciłam szlafrok i ostrożnie wyjrzałam zza drzwi. Pusto. Wyszłam cicho podeszłam do schodów. Sprawdziłam, czy nikogo tam nie ma, po czym zeszłam po schodach, rozglądając na boki. Niczego podejrzanego nie zauważyłam. Do czasu. Na dole, przy stole w salonie… leżała rozbita na drobny mak szklanka, a wokół niej kałuża soku… Nic: Titi?! – krzyknęłam, by upewnić się, czy to ona; Cisza. Wtem ujrzałam coś, co przeraziło mnie nie na żarty. Drzwi balkonowe prowadzące na taras były otwarte, a firana falowała niespokojnie, jakby ktoś przed chwilą ją ruszał. Albo wybiegał ze środka… Ogarnęła mnie panika. Rzuciłam się, by je zamknąć, po czym z prędkością światłą wbiegłam na górę, zamykając pokój na klucz. Pomyślałam, by zadzwonić do Kastiela, by przyszedł, bo bałam się jak cholera. Ale nie mogłam mu przeszkadzać, to nie wypada. Muszę porodzić sobie sama. Tylko jak? Kurde, przecież ktoś tu wszedł! Był w moim domu! Włamywacz?! Zostawił po obie jednoznaczny ślad, szklanka sama by się nie rozbiła… Natychmiast położyłam się w łóżku, opatulając dookoła. Próbowałam zasnąć, udało mi się. W końcu zapomniałam o tym nieproszonym gościu. Nie widziałam tylko, że to dopiero początek… = Od Autora: = Jeśli przeczytałaś to opowiadanie, bardzo proszę, komentuj. Podziel się swoją opinią ewentualnie uwagami na temat mojej historii, a będę bardzo wdzięczna. ;D Dzięki temu wiem, co powinnam zmienić, czy poprawić. Tak poza tym, zapraszam również na mojego bloga: http://nie-wszystko-jest-takie.blogspot.com/ - właśnie ta opowieść :D = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Nowe Życie" by PoProstuJa? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Obyczajowy Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:Kastiel